Confianza
by emilywolen
Summary: Debes confiar en la persona a quien amas por encima de todo? Harry&Hermione. Oliver Wood
1. Chapter 1

Confianza.

Capitulo 1.

La sala común se encontraba vacía, solo dos personas sentadas en una mesa al fondo se encontraban dentro de ella.

- Puedes creer que la profesora McGo­nagall me haya dicho eso. Como puede pensar que me preocupo mas por ganar la copa que por Harry. No soy tan egoísta, tengo muy claras mis prioridades, Harry se ha llevado más de un golpe y nunca le ha pasado nada, no sé porque se preocupan tanto.

Anne levanto la cabeza y miro a su amigo- tienes toda la razón Oliver, desde luego como puede pensar McGo­nagall que la salud de Harry no te importa, total un golpe mas o menos tampoco tiene tanta importancia.

- Sabes, odio cuando te pones en plan sarcástico lo sabias.

- Si - contesto ella - y ahora vamos a seguir estudiando pociones, no podemos permitirnos ni un solo fallo, o Snape nos bajara puntos.

- Querrás decir que me bajara puntos a mí, no entiendo como eres la única de Gryffindor a la que Snape no le baja puntos.

- Porque soy encantadora - le contesta ella moviendo su larga, negra y lisa melena - no lo sabias.

- Si claro debe ser por eso - dijo él sonriendo y mirando sus ojos azules.

- Anne - la llamo un chico de tercero - Flint té esta buscando, dice algo de que había quedado contigo en la biblioteca y que no habías acudido.

- A vale gracias - dice ella - ¿qué hora es?

- Las cuatro pasadas.

- Vaya pues si que llego tarde.

- ¿A que hora habías quedado con él?

- A las tres - dijo ella sin inmutarse.

- Pues debe de estar furioso.

- No me importa, se puede poner como quiera, así aprenderá que la próxima vez que quiera hablar conmigo, lo haga como el resto de la gente, no dándome ordenes.

- No lo entiendo -le dijo su amigo- ¿porque estas con él? Cuanto tiempo llevas 3 años, 4, y cualquiera diría que cada día que pasa lo aguantas menos.

- Bueno las relaciones de pareja no son fáciles, nadie te lo ha dicho nunca.

- Lo tuyo no es una relación de pareja, sí pasas mas tiempo con tus libros que con él.

- Hay deja el tema Oliver. ¿Que tal tus vacaciones?

- Bien, como siempre cenamos todos en familia y luego salimos a pasear, por cierto me gusto mucho tu regalo, muchas gracias.

- No hay de que, ya sabia yo que ese libro de quidditch te iba a gustar. A mí también me gusto mucho el tuyo, creo que es la primera vez que alguien me regala un equipo de mantenimiento de escobas.

- Es muy útil - le dijo él.

- Si no lo dudo - sobre todo para alguien que no tiene escoba - pensó Anne para ella.

- Bueno creo que acudiré a mi cita con mi querido novio.

- Yo iré a preparar el entrenamiento, creo que desde el campo puedo escuchar los gritos de Flint.

- Muy gracioso - le dijo ella - pero que mucho.

- ¿Esta noche después de la cena me explicaras la lección de pociones?

- No debería - le contesta ella - porque eso e intentado toda la tarde y tu solo has hablado sobre la Saeta de Fuego de Harry.

- Anne es que es una Saeta de Fuego.

- Vale, pero esta noche te dedicaras a escucharme a mí, y no a ti mismo hablando sobre quidditch.

- No entiendo con los años que hace que somos amigos, y que además tu novio es el capitán del equipo de Slytherin no te guste el quidditch.

- No es que no me guste, es que me cansáis que no es lo mismo, solo sabéis hablar sobre ese tema - le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla - te veo en la cena – el se le quedo mirando mientras ella salía por el retrato de la dama gorda.

Anne recorrió los pasillos hasta la biblioteca, ya se imaginaba que él estaría enfadado, pero también por eso lo había hecho, cuando entro en la biblioteca lo busco con la mirada, ahí estaba mirando el reloj de pulsera que llevaba y luego mirándola a ella.

- No te sientes - le dijo cuando se acerco a la mesa donde él estaba - No sé ni como te atreves a aparecer por aquí - le decía mientras recogía sus cosas de encima de la mesa y las metía en su mochila, cuando termino la agarro del brazo y fue tirando de ella, hasta un pasillo que había desierto.

- Lo haces aposta - le dijo él - sé que lo haces aposta solo para desquiciarme - le volvió a gritar mientras la empujaba contra una pared, ella gimió por el dolor - No vas a decir nada, no tienes una buena explicación - ella miraba al suelo, levanto la vista y le miro a los ojos.

- Se me olvido - ella pudo ver que eso había empeorado la situación, podía ver la furia en sus ojos, a la vez que su mano levantándose.

- Flint - oyó detrás de el.

- ¿Que quieres Malfoy? - dijo este sin darse la vuelta.

- Los de Gryffindor están entrenando, pensé que lo querías saber, como querías verlo.

- Si es cierto - dijo mientras soltaba el brazo de Anne - esto no se acaba aquí, te voy a enseñar a que me obedezcas aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, tu abuelo tiene razón, solo eres una niña consentida, pero yo ya le he dicho que te voy a meter en vereda - añadió dándose la vuelta y yéndose.

- ¿Porque lo haces?

- Resulta divertido - contesto ella.

- Como te puede resultar divertido que te haga daño.

- Y que se supone que debo hacer Draco bajar la mirada como un perrito y decir si amo, no habría diferencia él encontraría alguna razón y además a mi no me gusta humillarme.

- No te entiendo – le dijo él - te juro que no te entiendo.

- Que casualidad porque a mí me pasa lo mismo contigo, prefieres hacer todo lo que dice tu padre, antes de llevarle la contraria, aunque sepas que no tiene razón.

- Así es más fácil no lo entiendes, tu misma lo has dicho al final siempre es el mismo resultado, pero para que complicar mas las cosas March - ella no dijo nada, solo lo miro durante un momento y luego se dio la vuelta.

Esperaba en la sala común a Oliver cuando le vio entrar a el.

- Harry - le llamo - tienes un minuto quisiera enseñarte una cosa

- Claro - contesto él.

- Espera un momento aquí - le dijo mientras subía las escaleras de dos en dos, Harry se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala, cuando la volvió a sentir por las escaleras corriendo, se había quitado la túnica y traía en su brazo un libro muy gordo, se sentó junto a el y puso el libro en las piernas de los dos.

- Estas navidades encontré esto entre las cosas de mi madre y pensé que te gustaría verlas - le dijo mientras lo abría, era un álbum de fotos. Harry miraba todas las fotos emocionado - mira esta es mi madre - le dijo ella.

- ¿Quién es el que esta junto a ella? - le pregunto Harry.

- Es quien estas pensando Black, Sirius Black, cuando estudiaban aquí, todos eran muy buenos amigos... antes de que pasara lo que paso - añadió mientras pasaba una hoja del álbum - mira nuestras madres juntas, mi madre era la mejor amiga de la tuya y viceversa.

- ¿Dónde esta tu madre ahora? - le pregunto él.

- Murió, poco después de los tuyos, cuando yo tenía cuatro años, ella y mi padre en un accidente o algo así.

- ¿Algo así? - interrogo él.

- Si algo así, dicen mis abuelos, pero vete tú a saber es como un gran misterio.

- ¿Un misterio? - volvió a preguntar él.

- Si se supone que fue un accidente de coche, pero yo he mirado el _Profeta_ de ese año, y lo único que aparece es esto - le dice sacando un ejemplar del final del álbum "_Susan_ _March hija del famoso millonario Herms March a aparecido muerta en extrañas circunstancias junto a su marido, el matrimonio que tiene una niña de cuatro años llamada Anne March queda cargo de sus abuelos"_

- ¿Porque usas es apellido de tu madre? - le pregunto Harry.

- O veras, a mi abuelo le sienta fatal que su única nieta lleve el apellido de un sangre sucia, concretamente le enferma, así que me puso el suyo, para no ensuciar la estirpe de sangres limpias de esa gran familia – decía con voz grave imitando la voz de su abuelo. Estupideces - añadió después.

- ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa? – ella afirmo con la cabeza - ¿Es una tontería?

- Tú pregunta.

- ¿Los oyes?

- Que si los oigo- interrogo confusa - ¿a quien?

- A tus padres, cuando los dementotes están cerca los oyes gritar, los oyes el día que murieron.

- No, cuando los dementotes se acercan, solo siento un profundo vació y muchísima tristeza ¿Tú los oyes?

- Si, oigo como mi madre grita.

- Por eso te desmayas, No Harry yo no los oigo, y tampoco desearía hacerlo, debe ser horrible escucharlos ¿qué oyes?

- A mi madre suplicando porque no me mate, dando la vida por mí, ellos murieron para que yo viviera - ella noto como su mirada se entristecía.

- Debe ser muy triste, pero tú sabes que tus padres lo dieron todo por ti, eso debería hacer que estuvieras orgulloso.

- Y lo estoy - contesto él - pero tal vez no valió la pena...

- Crees que es tu culpa que ellos hayan muerto.

- A veces.

- Pues puede que esa sea la razón por la que tú los oyes y yo no, yo no siento culpabilidad por su muerte, solo rencor por quien acabo con ellos, y muchas ganas de venganza, pero ni tu ni yo somos responsables de lo que paso. Yo lo sé, y tú deberías saberlo...

- Harry, se puede saber donde estabas, llevo una hora buscándote, tengo una nueva estrategia para acabar con Ravenclaw.

- Hola Oliver – saludo Anne.

- ¿Qué? -dijo el aludido - A hola Anne que haces hablando con Harry.

- Le intentaba convencer para que vendiera su Saeta de Fuego. Creí que habíamos quedado, llegas tarde Wood.

- Si lo sé, lo siento pero deberás tenia que... ¿Qué le quieres convencer para que…?- no siguió hablando al ver la cara que ella le ponía - vale, mañana podemos mirar la estrategia ahora tengo que estudiar con Anne.

- Entonces me voy a dormir dijo Harry.

- De acuerdo descansa, mañana te quiero a las seis en el campo.

- A las seis pero si hoy hemos entrenado tres horas – protesto él otro – Oliver estamos cansados.

- No es suficiente si queremos ganar tenemos que trabajar más y… - no termino de hablar porque Anne tiraba de el, hacia una de las mesas de estudio.

- Buenas noche Harry - le dijo.

- Buenas noches Anne.

- Parece que no quieras que ganemos la copa – protesto el otro sentándose y cruzándose de brazos.

- Claro que quiero Oliver no seas tonto, lo que pasa es que cuando te pones así, estas insoportable.

- Eso no es cierto, le puedes preguntar a quien quieras – dijo extendiendo sus brazos como si señalara toda la sala común.

- Si que lo es - dijeron dos voces por detrás los gemelos Weasley estaban a sus espaldas - Vamos Wood, siempre te pones muy pesado, y solo sabes hablar de entrenar mas y más y más y más.

- Y más, más, más – siguió él otro de los gemelos.

- Vosotros callaos, hoy habéis hecho un mal entrenamiento ya me diréis en que estabais pensando – indico mientras les señalaba con el dedo de uno a otro.

- En las bellas señoritas de este colegio - dijo Fred guiñándole un ojo a una chica de sexto que pasaba por allí y dejo escapar una risita tonta.

- Y ese es un motivo para distraerse, yo también pienso en chicas, y no por eso no me entrego cien por cien.

- ¿En que chicas piensas tu?- le dijo Anne.

- Si eso en que chicas - repitieron los gemelos.

- En ninguna que ustedes conozcan, y tu no te metas, se supone que estas aquí para ayudarme a estudiar, no para apoyar a este par de vagos.

- Perdona Don Juan, no quería molestar – rió ella sacando sus libros de la mochila.

- Nuestro capitán es un Don Juan, - empezaron a gritar los gemelos por la sala común, Oliver los hubiese matado allí mismo.

- Que es este escándalo - grito Percy bajando de su dormitorio - vosotros dos silencio y a dormir que es bastante tarde para que vayáis dando gritos por ahí – la respuesta que recibió fue ver como sus dos hermanos le sacaban la lengua – como os sigáis portando así, se lo pienso contar a mama, os dijo en navidad que teníais que madurar un poco.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

- No es tan difícil Oliver.

- Si que lo es – repetía el otro con cansancio.

- Vamos a ver, concretamente. Solo tienes que memorizar los ingredientes y las cantidades, no es mas que eso – dijo ella exasperada remangandose las mangas de su camisa.

- Si ya – le contesto mirándola - ¿Qué tienes en el brazo?

- El que – añadió ella siguiendo la mirada a donde el tenia la vista clavada – nada – contesta ella bajando la manga de la camisa.

- Cómo que nada – añadió él volviéndole a subir la manga y descubriendo el hematoma que tenia en su brazo - ¿Cómo te lo has hecho?

- No lo sé – contesta ella zafándose del brazo de su amigo y bajando la manga – me abre dado un golpe con algo.

- Ya pues parecen marcas de un agarron – Anne no le miro, volvió a fijar su vista sobre el libro de pociones – Anne – la llamo él.

- ¿Qué?

- Mírame.

- ¿Que? – volvió a contestar ella molesta.

- Te conozco desde los once años y creo que somos amigos – comenzó él y ella asintió con la cabeza – entonces espero que si te ocurre algo me lo cuentes.

- Vamos Oliver, solo es un golpe.

- Sí lo sé, pero en los últimos meses te das demasiados golpes – él la miro esperando una respuesta, pero lo único que consiguió fue que ella volviera a apartar la mirada, el la cogio suavemente por la barbilla y se la levanto hasta que sus ojos se encontraron – quiero que confíes en mi, dime lo que esta pasando.

- No pasa nada, solo que estoy un poco torpe nada más.

- Anne – dijo él poniéndose muy serio – sabes que te quiero como si fueses mi hermana – ella no dijo nada, solo le echo los brazos al cuello y le abrazo, él le respondió al abrazo – pero – le susurro al oído – si sé que Flint te hace daño le daré una paliza.

- Tranquilo, no te preocupes – le contesto ella – se lo me hago – le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla – es tarde, deberíamos ir a dormir.

Él la miro mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación.

El día del partido contra Ravenclaw había llegado, Oliver estaba muy emocionado porque a Harry le habían devuelto su Saeta de Fuego justo para el partido.

Anne nunca acudía a los partidos así que mientras todo el castillo se dirigía al campo, ella fue a la biblioteca, vio pasar a unos cuantos Slytherin, con unas túnicas negras bajo su brazo, entre ellos se encontraba su novio, según los vio, supo que no se traían nada bueno, pero prefirió no saber nada, volvió a mirar al frente, pero se detuvo asutada al ver a un gran perro negro delante de ella.

- March – oyó que la llamaban, se giro y vio a uno de sus profesores.

- Hola profesor Lupin – saludo y volvió a mirar donde un momento antes había visto al perro, pero ahora no había nada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto él.

- Si – contesta ella – lo que me faltaba sufrir alucinaciones, eso ya era demasiado - ¿Deseaba algo profesor?

- Si tienes un minuto, me gustaria hablar contigo.

- Claro digame.

- No creo que lo sepas, pero yo conocí a tu madre.

- Si lo sé – vio la cara confundida de su profesor – tengo un album de fotos donde usted aparece, suspuse que era porque eran ustedes amigos, profesor.

- Bien pues, nos sentamos – le dijo señalando un banco de piedra que había cerca de ellos.

- Claro – contesta ella sentándose junto a su él.

- Veras yo era muy buen amigo de tu madre, ella confiaba en mí y quiero que sepas que sé todo lo que ocurría en su vida. No sé si me entiendes. Me estoy refiriendo a las cosas que pasaban con su padre, tu abuelo.

- ¿Cosas? – interrogo ella - ¿Qué cosas?

- Creo que sabes a que cosas me refiero, sabias que tu madre estaba prometida a Lucius Malfoy cuando iba al colegio.

- No, no lo sabia – contesto ella sorprendida – Pero no se que tiene que ver eso conmigo.

- Y se que tu sales con Marcus Flint – siguió él - aunque me pregunto porque. No creo que él sea lo que tu quieres.

- Vera profesor, no sé a donde quiere llegar, pero no creo mi vida sea de su incumbencia.

- Desde que estoy aquí – el continuaba hablando como si no escuchara ni una palabra de lo que ella decía - me he dado cuenta del parecido que tienes con ella, no solo físicamente, tu carácter es muy parecido, pero debes tener cuidado, tu madre espero a tener la mayoría de edad para irse de casa, pero no creo que tu abuelo cometa otra vez el mismo error. Sé que me entiendes aunque no me contestes nada, solo quiero que sepas que si te puedo ayudar cuentes conmigo.

- Lo pensare – fue la única respuesta que le dio.

- Bien, voy a ver el partido, ¿vienes?

- No, no me gusta.

- No me lo puedo creer, siendo hija de quien eres, tu madre era una foroba del quidditch. Venga acompáñame.

- En otra ocasión – dijo ella – a lo mejor no soy tan parecida a mí madre como usted pensaba.

Se encamino a la biblioteca, al entrar pudo notar que estaba vacía, se sentó al fondo, saco sus libros y se dispuso a realizar su tarea.

Se oían los gritos de las personas que se encontraban en el campo. No le gustaba ir a ver los partidos, estaba en tensión todo el tiempo. La primera vez que vio jugar a Oliver, él recibió un golpe con una bludger, y se paso dos semanas en el hospital

. Al siguiente partido que ella acudió, el que fuera entonces el capitán del equipo, se callo de su escoba, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y estuvo casi un mes en coma, por eso ella no acudía haber los partidos, no le gustaba ver como se hacían daño los jugadores, nunca se lo había contado a nadie, y mucho menos a Oliver, el no lo entendería, creía que recibir golpes en la cabeza, era una parte del juego, y puede que fuera así, pero a ella eso no le gustaba.

Ya habían pasado dos horas, el griterío del campo, ya no se oía, recogió sus cosas encaminándose a la sala común, cuando oyó las voces de los gemelos Weasley, susurrando por el pasillo.

- ¿Qué tramáis ya? – les pregunto sobresaltando a los dos.

- Hola Anne – la saludo Fred.

- Nada – añadió luego George – vamos a buscar unas cositas para celebrar nuestra victoria.

- Ganasteis, me alegro – les felicito.

- Si – dijo Fred – pero no gracias a tu novio, el que por cierto, aun debe estar intentando soltarse del hechizo que les mando Harry, intentaron pasarse por dementores y le lanzo un hechizo, los tenias que a ver visto en el suelo, intentando quitarse la túnica que se habían puesto.

- ¿Quienes?

- Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Flint – contesto ahora George – eran todo un espectáculo todos por el suelo tirados – Anne no pudo mas que reírse, al imaginarse la situación de ver a los cuatro.

- Bueno me voy a la sala, para felicitar al resto del equipo – añadió despidiéndose con la mano.

Al entrar en la estancia, pudo notar el alboroto que había en ella, todos los miembros de la casa de Gryffindor, debían de estar allí.

Oliver se acerco a ella muy emocionado y empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor gritando.

- Solo un partido mas y las copa es nuestra, solo uno mas, lo conseguiremos, lo conseguiremos – y así, se fue dando saltos hacia otra parte de la sala.

Anne se acerco a Percy, que estaba muy emocionado porque le había ganado una apuesta a su novia Penélope, después de un cacho celebrando la victoria, los gemelos hicieron aparición, con muchos dulces y bebidas, que repartían por todas partes, todo el mundo felicitaba a Harry y a su saeta de fuego de la que solo se despegaba para dejarsela a su amigo Ron, la fiesta parecía que nunca iba a terminar hasta que apareció la profesora McGonagall sobre la una de la mañana, y los mando a todos a sus camas.

Se despertó sobresalta, había oído un grito, luego mucho ruido, y voces, se levanto cogió su bata y salió hacia el pasillo. Había ya varias chicas afuera de sus habitaciones, bajando por las escaleras, ella las siguió, todo el mundo preguntaba que era lo que había ocurrido, quien había gritado, al llegar a la sala, Percy discutía con su hermano menor.

- Solo fue una pesadilla Ron.

- No te digo que lo vi, Sirius Black estaba en nuestro dormitorio con un cuchillo – la cara de los que se encontraban allí, cambio drásticamente, en ese momento la puerta del retrato de la señora gorda se abrió y entro la profesora McGonagall furiosa miro a su alrededor.

- Creí a verles dicho que se fueran a la cama.

- Lo siento profesora – dijo Percy – pero Ron a tenido una pesadilla.

- No fue una pesadilla – volvió a repetir Ron, miro a la profesora y le volvió a contar lo mismo que minutos antes había dicho a toda la sala, la profesora al principio se mostró un poco incrédula, pero para que todos quedasen tranquilos, le fue a preguntar al retrato, cuando él les contesto que era verdad, que un hombre, había pasado, que conocía las contraseñas, tambien se descubrió que Neville las había perdido después de anotarlas, para que no se le olvidaran.

- Lo mejor – dijo Percy es que durmamos todos en la sala, ayudarme. Entre el y los gemelos, apartaron todos los sofás y conjuraron sacos de dormir.

- Esto es ridículo – dijo Anne – están rastreando todo el castillo, seguro que ya no esta aquí, y no me apetece volver a dormir en el suelo de nuevo. Me voy a la cama.

- No – le dijo Oliver sujetandole la mano e impidiéndola subir las escaleras – es mejor que por esta noche, todos sigamos juntos y más tu, eres la única que duermes en un dormitorio sola.

- Oliver, esto no...

- Anne – la llamo Percy – necesito tu ayuda, debo subir a las habitaciones para ver si queda alguien en ellas, puedes tu subir a las de las chicas.

- Claro Percy.

Los dos se encaminaron escaleras arriba, mirando a ver si por alguna casualidad, alguien no había sido despertado por el grito de Ron, aunque a Anne aquello le parecía bastante improbable, reviso habitación por habitación, hasta el curso de séptimo, luego volvió a bajar a la sala, Percy ya se encontraba allí, intentando consolar a una de las niñas de primero, que lloraba asustada.

- No tengas miedo, Black es un asesino sangriento y tarde o temprano le atraparan entonces seguro que le dan el beso del dementor y...

- Percy – le grito Anne, viendo como la niña aun lloraba mas por cada palabra que él decía – porque no vas a ver como están el resto de los niños, y si eso, no les intentes animar. Hola – saludo mirando a la niña – soy Anne ¿y tu?

- Helena.

- Hola Helena, tienes un nombre muy bonito, mira no te preocupes, Black no te hará nada, además es mas que seguro que se encuentre muy lejos de aquí, no sabemos que fuera él, solo que un hombre paso, pero no hay de que preocuparse, porque como vamos a estar todos juntos aquí, no nos podrá hacer nada, y además, el no se atrevería a enfrentarse a toda la casa de Gryffindor, no esta tan loco.

- ¿No? – pregunto la niña.

- Claro que no, nadie haría semejante locura, somos la casa de los valientes, sabe que le haremos frente – la niña sonrió tímidamente – mira ves a aquel chico que esta estirando los sacos en aquella esquina – Helena asintió con la cabeza – pues allí es donde yo voy a dormir, así que si ves que tienes mucho miedo, o que no puedes dormir, simplemente vas hasta allí. ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

Anne se dirigió hacia donde Oliver que ya se había metido en su saco de dormir, mirando como Percy, intentaba poner un poco de orden en la sala, ella se metió en el saco y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a el.

- ¿Que se supone que he hecho?

- Nada.

- Entonces porque me das la espalda.

- Quiero dormir y ya que tengo que dormir en el suelo, mira haber si puedes guardar silencio.

- Es porque no te deje subir a tu habitación.

- Si tu no me hubieras sujetado, podría a verme escabullido y nadie se habría dado cuenta.

- Claro y estarías tu sola, y si Black aun siguiera por aquí, tal vez no te oyéramos gritar.

- Pero que exagerado eres.

- Anne – la llamo una voz.

- Dime Helena.

- Veras yo... – dijo mientras miraba a Oliver sonrojándose – necesito ir al baño y no quiero ir sola.

- Pues venga – contesto Anne – te acompaño.

No paraba de dar vueltas en el duro suelo, era incapaz de dormir allí, odiaba dormir en el suelo, para algo se habían inventado las camas, para no dormir en el suelo.

- No te puedes dormir.

- No, ¿y tu?

- Tampoco.

- Vaya y yo que creía que te gustaba dormir en el suelo.

- No es por el suelo – contesto él – es porque a mi lado hay una persona que no para de dar vueltas.

- No te pienso ni contestar.

- No te puedes enfadar conmigo, por tener que dormir en el suelo, no tiene sentido, no es mi culpa.

- Si que lo es – le dijo dándose la vuelta y mirándole en la penumbra a los ojos – no me gustan las acampadas que los sepas.

- ¿Qué?

- Da igual, necesito dormir Oliver, es muy tarde y mañana tenemos un día bastante complicado.

- Vale, además, deberías darme las gracias, por no dejarte ir a dormir a tu blanda camita, si no pobre niña, como se llama, ¿Helena? Me da pena solo de pensar en Percy intentando calmar a la niña, y luego acompañándola al baño, hubiese sido todo un espectáculo, pero como yo no te deje ir a tu habitación, esa niña esta mas tranquila y calmada.

- Eso, se llama chantaje psicológico.

- Puede, pero ¿a qué funciona? – ella no contesta nada, solo sonrió y cerro sus ojos – buenas noches.

- Buenas noches chantajista.


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras se miraba al espejo no podía parar de pensar en la mala cara que tenia, había sido una de las peores noches que hubiese pasado en años, no había conseguido conciliar el sueño, por mas de una hora seguido y además le dolía todo el cuerpo por haber tenido que dormir en el suelo, miro el reloj, aun le quedaba media hora, se daría una ducha rápida y iría a su clase de transformaciones.

- Pero bueno – grito al abrir el grifo y comprobar que no salía agua – que ocurre, el mundo entero sé aliado contra mí.

En clase de transformaciones, todos los de la casa de Gryffindor, bostezaban sin parar, las chicas protestaban porque en ninguna de sus habitaciones había agua, toda la parte que daba a es lado de la torre de Gryffindor, se habían estropeado las tuberías. La profesora McGonall, les decía que estaban intentando solucionar el problema, pero hasta entonces, podrían utilizar los baños de las habitaciones de los chicos, lo que provoco murmullos entre los chicos.

Anne miro a su derecha, Oliver dibujaba en un pergamino, una estrategia para el próximo partido, estaba muy nervioso, mucho más de lo que estuvo antes de ningún partido, para el lo más importante ahora mismo era ganar la copa de quidditch, no había nada que le preocupara más.

A la hora de la comida, se sentó con Hermione, le había pedido ayuda con su clase de aritmancia.

- ¿Este es tu horario? – estaba sorprendida por todas las clases que daba la chica ese curso.

- Si – contesto Hermione como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- ¿Cómo puedes ir a dos clases a la vez?

- No voy a dos clases a la vez, lo que ocurre es que...

- Bueno da igual déjalo.

Anne intento ayudar a Hermione con su asignatura, pero más bien debería ella recibir clases de ella, su nivel era muy alto para una chica de tercero.

Iba leyendo un libro por uno de los pasillos cuando choco con alguien.

- Lo siento – dijo levantando la vista – a eres tu, ya no lo siento tanto.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- A mi sala común. Déjame pasar Marcus.

- Tenemos que hablar.

- Ahora no tengo tiempo – contesto ella volviendo la vista al libro de nuevo - mas tarde.

- No ahora. Que es eso de lo de que os ducháis en las habitaciones de los chicos.

- Sencillo, se han estropeado unas tuberías o algo así, no hay agua.

- No quiero que vayas a la habitación de ningún chico. Iras a los vestuarios, allí te puedes duchar.

- Ni lo sueñes. No voy a andar medio colegio para darme una simple ducha. Además, los vestuarios están muy transitados, no voy a ducharme con medio colegio.

- Desde luego que no, yo te acompañare y estaré allí contigo, mientras tu estés dentro no entrara nadie más.

- Claro, y de paso tu te aprovechas de la situación.

- Ahora eres tímida – le dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella, Anne fue retrocediendo hasta quedar chocar contra la pared – no debería preocuparte, de lo que puede pasar en esa situación, porque será algo que ocurra tarde o temprano – le digo besándola – tenlo por seguro – susurro cuando rompió el beso, ella aparto la cara cuando noto que el la iba a volver a besar.

- Eso ya lo veremos.

- Anne no me provoques, sabes lo que puede pasar – le contesto él sujetando su mentón y obligándola a mirarle, la volvió a besar, ella se intentaba soltar de el cuándo oyeron unas voces por el pasillo – tus amiguitas de Gryffindor están ahí, porque no les vas a llorar un poco – no dijo nada mas, solo se dio media vuelta y se fue.

- ¿Anne estas bien? – interrogo Angelina.

- Si – dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa y aguantando las lágrimas que pedían salir a gritos.

- ¿Seguro? – le pregunto Kathy, mirando como se iba Marcus, volvió a mirar a su amiga – estas sangrando, tu labio.

Anne toco su labio y pudo ver una pequeña gota de sangre en él, sintió furia en su interior, por primera vez en su vida, creía que iba a perder el control, pero no eso era justo lo que él quería, no le iba a dar esa satisfacción.

Oliver entro en la sala y se encamino a las habitaciones de los chicos de sexto, tenia una estrategia para la final de quidditch y además estaba preocupado por Harry, sabia que los Slytherin intentarían algo contra su buscador. Entro en la habitación que estaba vacía, iba a salir cuando oyó la ducha, entro en el cuarto de baño esperando encontrarse a uno de los gemelos, pero lo que nunca creyó que podría ver era lo que tenia delante.

Ahí estaba ella el agua caía por su cuerpo, mientras ella se enjabonaba, Oliver se pregunto si ella sabría lo sexy que estaba ahora mismo, pensó en quedarse en seguir mirando pero tenia miedo de la reacción de su amiga, se dio la vuelta y cerro la puerta respirando dificultosamente.

Bajo a la sala y se sentó en uno de los sofás, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, se sentía raro, acababa de ver a su amiga desnuda, y lo peor de todo era que le gustaba, demasiado, decidió olvidar lo que acababa de ver, no estaba bien tener esos pensamientos con ella, además no servia de nada, sabia bien lo que sentía por ella, hacia tiempo que se había dado cuenta, que no solo la quería como a una amiga, pero no era suya, estaba con Flint y por mucho que odiara esa situación, no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Anne llego al gran salón y se dirigió a su mesa, se sentó junto a Angelina y enfrente de Oliver, este cuando la vio, la saludo y metió la cabeza en su plato, como si su comida fuese lo mas entretenido que hubiese visto nunca.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto Kathy que estaba al otro lado de Angelina.

- Sí, claro. ¿Por qué iba a estar mal?

- No sé, estas como un tomate, ¿no estarás enfermo?

- Pues claro que no, estoy perfectamente – dijo molesto y volvió a meter su cabeza en el plato. Anne miro a Kathy y esta se empezó a reír.

- Creo que entrena demasiado.

- O eso o a perdido un poco la cabeza.

- Es una opción.

- Que sepáis las dos que os estoy escuchando – las dos chicas se empezaron a reír, mientras el no pudo mas que reírse también.

Al terminar la cena, Anne fue a la biblioteca acompañada por Angelina, ella y Kathy habían decidido intentar dejar a Anne el menos tiempo posible sola que pudieran pero era difícil ya que al no estar en el mismo curso, no tenían el mismo horario, Oliver se levanto de su asiento, pero fue parado por Kathy.

- Tienes un momento – le pregunto la chica.

- Claro – contesta él, mientras miraba a Harry como se iba del salón, miro a los gemelos, movió la cabeza y los dos se levantaron siguiendo al buscador del equipo.

- Veras a mi no me gusta meterme en la vida de la gente pero... – Kathy no sabia como seguir.

- ¿Pero que?

- Es Anne, no lo entendemos, no sabemos porque esta con Flint, esta tarde, nos los encontramos en un pasillo

- ¿Y?

- Se estaban besando.

- Bueno es normal, son novios, te acuerdas – porque para mí es difícil de olvidar, pensó para sí.

- Si, pero te puedo asegurar que eso no era normal, ella tenia sangre en su labio. Parecía asustada. Creo que deberíamos no sé hablar con ella.

- Yo creo que no – bueno era ya el colmo, y que si se andaban besando por los pasillos, ese no era su problema, la que estaba con un imbecil era ella – es su vida, no voy a meterme, si quieres tu hablar con ella es cosa tuya, pero yo no lo voy a hacer – le contesto mientras se iba dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

- Pero bueno y a este que le pasa ahora.

Las semanas iban pasando y la final de quidditch se iba aproximando, los jugadores de ambos equipos estaban nerviosos, Oliver aprovechaba cada cambio de clase, para dar instrucciones a Harry, salía de una clase y allí estaba Oliver esperándole para decirle alguna cosa nueva que se le había ocurrido, Harry le hubiese mandado al cuerno mas de una vez, luego estaba eso de seguirle a todas partes, toda la casa de Gryffindor lo seguía por todo el castillo, temiendo que alguno de la casa de Slythering le pudiera hacer algo, y no seria tampoco porque no lo intentaran, así que Harry se pasaba los días rodeado de un montón de gente que no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

Anne paseaba por las afueras del colegio, le gustaba hacerlo de vez en cuando para desconectar, y mas ahora que no conseguía estar sola nunca, Kathy y Angelina, parecían sus sombras, no se separaban de ella para nada, la situación le hacia gracia al principio, pero ahora le estaba empezando a resultar algo agobiante, aunque tenia su punto bueno, así Marcus nunca se le acercaba.

Iba hacia el lago cuando sintió que alguien le cogía por la cintura y sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo, dio un pequeño grito, al sentir como su cuerpo se elevaba y se quedaba sentada y apoyada en un cuerpo.


	4. Chapter 4

- Tranquila – le susurraron al oído – no te voy a dejar caer.

- Oliver, quiero tocar el suelo – le dijo sujetándose a su cuello y cerrando sus ojos – sabes que no me gusta volar, aterriza ya.

- Abre los ojos.

- No, ni lo sueñes. No sé a que viene esto, pero quiero que me dejes mis pies sobre algo firme.

- Veras, llevo varios días pensando en hablar contigo, pero no se me presento la ocasión, y ahora al verte paseando tu sola, se me ocurrió.

- Quieres que hablemos, de acuerdo en el suelo – grito ella tozudamente.

- No, aquí, abre los ojos y ve el colegio desde el aire – ella se dio por vencida y abrió sus ojos, al mirar hacia abajo, los volvió a cerrar y se apretó todavía mas contra él.

- Por favor, baja, no me gusta estar aquí arriba.

- Confía en mi, abre los ojos y mira como se pone el sol. Solo un momento, si te da miedo, bajo te lo prometo – él pudo notar como ella bufo en su cuello, se separo despacio de el y abrió sus ojos – mira - le dice él señalando el ocaso – a que es bonito.

- Si – contesto ella, él pudo notar como su cuerpo se relajaba y se apoyaba en el suyo.

- Lo ves, a que no es tan malo.

- No, pero sigue sin gustarme volar.

- Bueno yo vuelo y tu ves el paisaje.

- ¿Ya no estas enfadado conmigo?

- Nunca lo he estado, porque abría de estarlo.

- No sé tu sabrás, eras tú el que me rehuías.

- No te rehuía, lo que ocurre es que estos días, he estado preocupado por la final, y puede que te tuviera un poco abandonada – el sabia que no era verdad, desde que la había visto en el baño, no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza y luego cuando Kathy le había dicho que los vio besándose, era mucho peor, cada vez que la miraba, se la imaginaba besándose con Flint y eso le hacia hervir la sangre, llevaba años sintiendo algo mas por ella que una simple amistad, pero cuando se entero que estaba con Flint, decidió ocultarlo todo, ser solamente amigos, como siempre lo habían sido, ella estaba enamorada de un imbecil y el no podía poner remedio a eso aunque quisiera, perderla no era una opción, así que si lo único que ella le iba a dar era amistad, el no duraría ni un momento en brindarle la suya a ella.

- Me alegro, porque no sabia lo que había hecho mal – en ese momento volvió a sentir como sus pies tocaban el suelo – gracias.

- ¿Porque?

- Por el paseo.

- Ha sido un placer. ¿Vendrás a ver la final?

- Si, quiero ver como sostienes la copa, y le das una paliza a los de Slytherin – Oliver le sonrió, cogió su escoba y se encaminaron de vuelta al castillo.

- Le voy a dar una paliza a tu novio – rio él.

- Lo sé – fue la contestación de ella – y esa es una de las razones por las que voy a ir.

El día del partido había llegado, el equipo de Gryffindor odio mas que nunca a su capitan, durante el desayuno Oliver no paraba de animar a todo su equipo para que comiera, incluso alguno lo llego a cebar, pero el no probo bocado.

Anne estaba sentada con algunos de sus compañeros de curso, junto a ella estaba Andrea Loqquertan, una de sus compañeras de séptimo.

- Van a ganar – decía animada – a que si Anne, a que van a ganar.

- Claro que si, tenemos el mejor equipo que a habido en años.

- ¿Tu crees? – dijo emocionada Loqquertan.

- Eso dice Oliver,

- Pues si Wood, lo dice, es cierto, es uno de los mejores jugadores del colegio – guardaron silencio al oír los gritos de la multitud, con excepción de los miembros de la casa de Slythering, el resto del colegio animaba al equipo de Gryffindor.

Los dos equipos salieron al campo, cuando Lee Jordán empezó a presentar a los jugadores de Gryffindor el estadio estallo en gritos de ovacione y los abucheos de los miembros de la casa de Slytherin.

Cuando la señora Hooch ordeno a los dos capitanes darse las manos ellos se aproximaron y se estrecharon la mano con mucha fuerza y con ojos de odio el uno al otro.

El partido comenzó Angelina marco el primer tanto lo celebro volando por el estadio, pero Flint chocó contra ella y casi la tira de la escoba, Anne y Andrea se levantaron asustadas, pensaban que su amiga caía, pero había tenido suficientes reflejos y se agarro bien a su escoba, Flint, pasaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero se le quito cuando momento después, Fred le lanzó el bate hacia la nuca de Flint. Anne puedo ver como la cara de su novio se daba contra su propia escoba y comenzaba a sangra por la nariz, no pudo evitar echarse a reir, Oliver paro un lanzamiento de Flint el estadio volvió a estallar en gritos.

Pero unos minutos después se volvió a repetir la jugada y estaba vez Flint consiguió marcar. Bole y Derrick, aprovecharon un momento en que los gemelos Weas­ley estaban protegiendo a Angelina para lanzar dos bludgers a Oliver, Anne se levanto asustada, una le había dado en él estomago y segundos siguientes la otra, ella vio como él dio una vuelta en su escoba y parecía estar sin resuello.

Ahora todo el campo estaba pendiente de Harry y de Malfoy, este último sujetaba la saeta de fuego del primero para que no pudiera coger la snitch y resulto porque la perdió de vista, Anne y Andrea sonreian al mirar a la profesora McGonagall que le gritaba a Malfoy furiosa.

Angelina estaba en un apuro, todo el equipo de Slytherin se había lanzado contra ella, pero Harry paso con su saeta dispersando al equipo y dejando el camino libre a su compañera para que marcara. Después se tiro en picado hacia donde iba Malfoy, le llevaba una gran ventaja, pero consiguió ponerse a su lado, estiro sus manos y en ese momento el estadio grito enloquecido, Gryffindor había ganado la copa.

Toda la casa de Gryffindor salto al campo, cuando Anne llego al campo vio como Oliver lloraba de alegría, fue a abrazar a Angelina, que se encontraba junto a Kathy las dos saltando de alegría. Luego felicito a los gemelos Weasley y fue hacia donde estaba Oliver que al verla la cogió por la cintura la elevo y empezó a dar vueltas con ella en el aire.

- Hemos ganado, hemos ganado –le decía entre lágrimas que caían de sus ojos mientras la dejaba en el suelo.

- Lo sé felicidades – ella le limpio las lágrimas que tenia por su rostro y le sonrió, él le puso las dos manos en su cuello y le dio un beso en los labios, la afición en ese momento, cogió a todo el equipo y lo llevo a hombros a recoger su premio.

Anne se quedo allí de pies parada sin saber que hacer, llevándose una mano a sus labios.

La emoción de ganar la copa, todavía duro varias semanas mas en la casa de Gryffindor, pero los exámenes finales, comenzaban y había que centrarse en ellos.

Era mas de la una de la madrugada, Anne estudiaba para su examen de artimancia, por un momento estuvo tentada en ir a despertar a Hermione Granger y pedirle ayuda, pero desecho la idea cuando vio la hora que era. Oyó unos pasos bajando por la escalera.

- ¿Qué haces aun despierto?

- Me desvelo Percy, esta volviendo a hablar sobre su discurso como Ministro ¿Tú?

- Aritmancia. No sé porque escogí esta asignatura, es agobiante – el se sentó enfrente de ella, mirando a los pergaminos y tablas que tenia por encima de la mesa.

- Te gusta complicarte la existencia – sonrio mirandola.

- Si debe ser por eso

- Oye... que veras, el día del partido... que yo té... ósea cuando... yo té... eh... – el se sonrojaba más aun con cada palabra que decía y se revolvia el pelo nervioso.

- Oliver, tienes una idea de lo cansada que estoy – dijo ella mirandole derrotada.

- Si, es tarde – confimo él.

- Si, así que si vas al grano, te lo agradecería, bastante tengo ya con aritmancia como para dedicarme ahora a la adivinación.

- No te preocupes, es algo sin importancia, lo podemos hablar otro día – eso es Oliver con valentía, díselo, cobarde, bueno y que pasaba si la besaba ya lo había hecho una vez, tampoco seria para tanto, se acercaría y la besaría, si eso es lo que haría, que podía pasar que le respondiera o que le diera una buena cachetada, si eso era lo mas probable, en el fondo ella tenia novio, estaba con otra persona y aunque no le había dicho nada del beso, eso no significaba que estuviera de acuerdo, se lo habría tomado como algo producido por el entusiasmo del momento, en el fondo era eso, el nunca hubiese tenido el valor para besarla solo porque si, mas de una vez lo había pensado mientras hablaba con ella, o le daba uno de esos tantos abrazos, pero solo era por amistad y esa idea siempre terminaba desapareciendo de su cabeza, nunca había visto mucho diferencia en la manera de tratarle a el de como trataba a los gemelos Weasley, eran amigos desde siempre, pero no había mas que eso, una gran amistad.

- Me alegro que me fueras a ver al partido.

- Te dije que iría – contesto ella mientras seguia mirando el pergamino que tenía delantes.

- Si, cierto me lo dijiste ¿fuiste por mí?

- Claro, tu me lo pediste, eres mi amigo

- Porque tu y yo solo somos amigos – murmuro él en voz alta sin tan siquiera pensarlo.

- Si, solo amigos... – Oliver hubiera jurado que en su tono de voz había un deje de tristeza – no, solo es producto del cansancio, pensó para sí mismo – estoy cansada y es tarde, me voy a dormir – Oliver la observaba mientras ella recogía todos las cosas que tenia esparcidas por la mesa – y si no fue cansancio, y si tal vez ella siente algo por mi – la vio levantarse, le dio una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó a andar hacia las escaleras. Se iba a dormir, si no lo hacia en ese momento, no lo haría nunca.

- Anne – la llamo, la aludida se dio la vuelta mirando a su amigo que ahora estaba enfrente de ella – lo siento.

- ¿Que sientes? – pregunto ella confundida.

- Aun nada –le dijo mientras uno de sus brazos la cogía por la cintura y su otra mano subía a su mejilla - es por lo que voy a hacer – termino diciendo mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios, cuando separo sus labios de los de ella, la miro a los ojos y la volvió a besarla, suavemente al principio, pero al notar como ella dejaba caer todos los libros y pergaminos al suelo para enroscar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y corresponder al beso introdujo su lengua jugando con la de ella, lo que había comenzado con un pequeño roce los estaba llevando a desatar todo lo que habían escondido durante años.

- Oliver ¿Qué has hecho? – pregunto ella mientras escondía su rostro carmesí en el pecho de el.

- Lo siento – volvió a repetir él – no lo tenia que haber hecho pero...

- Yo no Oliver, ese es el problema, yo no lo siento – él sonrió al oír la respuesta de su compañera y la volvio a besar – pero no puedo dejar a Marcus, aun no puedo – termino cuando el la dejo volver a respirar.

- ¿Aun no? Bueno pero te esperare, si necesitas unos días, no hay problema.

- No son días Oliver, mi abuelo me a comprometido con él, me obliga a estar con él, y yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

- Claro que puedes, diré que no le quieres que no quieres estar con él – contesto el furioso.

- Ya lo sabe Oliver, ya lo sabe. Pero así se hacen las cosas en mi familia, a mi madre le paso lo mismo, pero ella consiguió escapar de casa, pero yo no puedo, todavía soy menor hasta el próximo año no seré mayor de edad, hasta entonces no puedo escapar.

- Entonces que me estas diciendo, que no hay mas, que todo acabo aquí.

- Por ahora yo no tengo otra salida, lo siento – Oliver la miro, había tanta tristeza en sus ojos siempre alegres, como no se había dado cuenta de lo desgraciada que era, la vida tan infeliz que llevaba – pero prométeme que no dejaras de ser mi amigo, por favor no soportaría perderte.

- Anne que no pueda estar conmigo, no significa que te vaya a dejar de lado, solo que supongo que tendré que aprender a volver a verte como una amiga.

- Gracias – le dijo ella abrazándolo – no sabes como te lo agradezco.

- Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti Anne, siempre.


	5. Chapter 5

- Profesor Snape me llamo.

- Si, pase March. Estaba ahora mismo corrigiendo su examen de pociones – a Anne casi se le para el corazón, el nunca le había llamado para un examen, seguro que había suspendido, él pareció notar su tensión – no se preocupe, esta tan bien como siempre, pensé que le gustaría saberlo – Anne volvió a respirar – pero bueno no es por eso por lo que la he llamado, esto es para usted – le dijo sacando una caja de debajo de su mesa y poniéndola sobre esta, Anne se acerco a la caja y le quito la tapa – es un pensadero, pertenecía a su madre, me hizo prometerle que si algo le ocurría se lo daría y creo que ya esta preparada para ello.

- ¿Tiene los pensamientos y recuerdos de mi madre?

- Supongo. Nunca lo he mirado, son cosas intimas, yo solo soy el encargado de entregarlo, lo que usted decida hacer con él, eso es cosa suya.

Anne llego a su sala común, se sentó en uno de los sillones con la caja en sus rodillas, no sabia lo que debía hacer, estaba deseando ver lo que contenía el pensadero, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía que se entrometía en la vida de su madre, pero las ansias de ver a su madre y su curiosidad pudo con ella, subió dando grandes zancadas hasta su habitación, se quito su túnica y se sentó en su cama, saco el pensadero de su caja y después de respirar hondo un par de veces, tuvo el valor para mirar en su interior.

Apareció en un cementerio vio a una mujer colocando flores sobre dos tumbas, tenia el pelo largo hasta la cintura, sus ojos marrones, la gente tenia razón, el parecido entre las dos era notable, la única diferencia eran sus ojos, por que era ella, su madre, se acerco, estaba llorando mirando a las tumbas.

- Susan – la aludida se giro.

- Remus – susurro echándose en brazos del recién llegado – no es verdad, no puede ser verdad.

- Shhhhh – le dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda y el cabello – todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras, todo se solucionara.

- Tu sabes que no es verdad, nada se solucionara, el no pudo ser Remus, el no – repetía mientras se ponía de nuevo a llorar – el no haría nunca nada así, tú lo sabes.

- Lo siento Susan, pero no lo se, las pruebas le apuntan a el, mira cuantos testigos le señalan, me duele en el alma decirte esto, pero fue el Susan, fue el.

- No – grito separándose de los abrazos de su amigo – el no fue, no...

- Por mas que yo también quiera creer en su inocencia no puedo.

- No entiendo como puedes estar así tan tranquilo, culpando a tu amigo.

- Por lo que se ve Susan, olvidas que lo culpo de la muerte de ellos – añadió señalando a las dos tumbas - de nuestros amigos, de nuestra familia.

- Tú lo has dicho, no había nada más importante para el que James y su familia, no puedo creer que él los traicionara.

- Y a mí también me duele pensar en ello, pero ahora estamos solos.

- Era las personas más importantes para él.

- No solo ellas eran las más importante para él, porque tu nunca le has dicho que...

- No sigas Remus, no quiero discutir eso otra vez contigo y menos ahora crea yo o no crea en su culpabilidad, no seria bueno que la gente se enterase ahora de la verdad, seria ponerla en peligro inútilmente.

- Si es cierto. Y bastantes peligros corres tu ya, trabajar para la orden del fénix, trae bastantes complicaciones.

- Lo mismo te digo.

- Si, pero yo no tengo una hija, si algo te pasara quien cuidaría de ella – la mujer no contesto, solo bajo la mirada y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo y se dejo abrazar por aquellos brazos que tanto cariño le daban.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero no puedo quedarme sentada viendo como mis amigos se arriesgan y yo no, no quiero vivir viendo como caéis uno detrás del otro, debo ayudar y es lo que haré.

- Pero que testadura eres – los dos volvieron a mirar hacia las tumbas de sus amigos y se dieron la vuelta.

Anne salió del pensadero, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, de tristeza y felicidad, estaba triste, sabia que las tumbas que había allí, eran las de los padres de Harry Potter, y su madre, estaba sufriendo por sus amigos, pero a la vez le ponía muy feliz poder verla, no la recordaba, no tenia nada mas que fotos de ella, sus abuelos nunca le contaban nada, pero hoy había oído su voz, había visto sus ojos. Aquello era como una droga, rápidamente volvió a el coger el pensadero y seguir viendo.

Estaba en una habitación, estaba pintada de verde y en el techo estaban dibujadas nubes, había una cuna y vio a su madre junto a ella, se acerco y miro dentro de la cuna, una niña pequeña dormía, su madre la contemplaba. En ese momento su padre entro en la habitación. Anne le observaba mientras se acercaba.

- ¿Ya se durmió? – pregunto en un susurro.

- Si, creí que seria imposible, pero lo conseguí, estaba muy revoltosa.

- Yo no entiendo como algo tan pequeño, nos puede agotar a nosotros antes.

- Si, esta empezando a ser un poco traviesa.

- De quien habrá sacado esa rebeldía – dijo su padre con una sonrisa – Voy a salir a dar un paseo, quieres algo.

- No gracias – le contesto respondiendo al beso que él le daba, Anne estaba feliz de ver a sus padres besándose – no tardes, sabes que me preocupo.

- No tranquila.

Se oyó como se cerraba una puerta en la casa, Anne miraba cada uno de los movimientos que su madre hacia.

- Ha hecho una buena pregunta, de donde has sacado esa rebeldía pequeña, eres muy traviesa, como él, no se puede negar que tienes su mismo temperamento, espero que no termines siendo tan impulsiva, tus ojos, cada vez que los veo me recuerdan a el, ojala algún día le puedas conocer, de verdad que quisiera que lo conocieras, pero supongo que esto nunca me lo perdonara, como le podría decir, ya me lo imagino, hola que tal estas, bien me diría y tu, bien, estoy bien, ya que hablamos de cómo estoy, permite presentarte a alguien, Sirius esta es Anne mi hija ya la conoces verdad, por cierto eres su padre – Anne creyó que se caería, al suelo, notaba como sus rodillas temblaban, su padre, no, no era verdad, su padre había salido a dar una vuelta, Sirius Black no era su padre, no, no podía ser – ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que quería hacer, deseaba salir del pensadero y olvidar todo lo que había oído y al mismo tiempo quería saber mas, tenia que saber la verdad –y como te lo explicare a ti – continuo su madre- que llamas Papa a otra persona, no se si tengo derecho a ocultarte la verdad, pero tampoco estoy segura de que debas saber la verdad, no ahora que lo acusan de ser aliado de Voldemort, pero yo se que eso es mentira, seguro que fue una trampa, el nunca nos traicionaría, el hubiese dado su vida por la de James y Lily, fue una trampa, tuvo que ser eso, sé que Remus tiene razón todo indica que fue él, pero no, no seria capaz, no consigo creer que el haya sido capaz, le tengo que ayudar, investigar quien puede a ver sido, tengo que saber que si algo me pasa a mi, el te protegerá, tengo que saber que el cuidara de ti. ¿Porque lo sigo amando? Me duele demasiado.

Anne no lo pudo soportar mas, soltó el pensadero, lo alejo de ella como si quemara, se sintió traicionada, engañada, durante diecisiete años la habían engañado, todo el mundo que estaba a su alrededor, se había confagurado para no decirle la verdad, necesitaba respuestas y las quería ya, cogió su túnica y salió de su habitación, bajo corriendo las escaleras, se cruzo al salir por el retrato de la dama gorda con Oliver y los gemelos, pero ni los vio, ellos se quedaron mirando mientras ella aun seguía corriendo.

Llego a un aula, la puerta se encontraba cerrada, la abrió de un portazo y el que adentro se encontraba la miro, no hubo ninguna muestra de sorpresa en su rostro, más bien era de tristeza.

- Supongo que Severus ya te ha dado el pensadero. Sabia que era una mala idea que te enteraras así.

- Él lo sabe.

- ¿Quién?

- Black, él lo sabe, sabe que soy su... hija.

- Cierra la puerta – ella le obedeció, no quería que todo el colegio escuchara su conversación -No, el no sabe de ti, bueno sabe que existes, pero no sabe que eres hija de el, tu madre decidió ocultárselo.

- ¿Porque? – estaba confundida y necesitaba respuestas.

- Porque no te sientas y hablamos tranquilamente.

- No estoy segura de querer hablar tranquilamente – nunca le había contestado a ninguno de sus profesores, pero ahora delante de ella solo veía a un hombre que sabía la verdad sobre quien era.

- Supongo que si has venido es porque quieres saber, entonces siéntate y pregunta – suspiro y se sento en un pupitre enfrente de él.

- ¿Por qué mi madre no se lo contó? – fue su primera pregunta.

- Veras, tu madre y el se querían mucho, pero no consiguieron mantener la relación, los dos tenían caracteres muy fuertes y eso hacia que tuvieran varios encontronazos bastantes fuertes, su amor era muy fuerte Anne, pero no siempre eso es suficiente, sus discursiones cada día eran mayores, la tensión a la que nos veiamos sometidos siendo miembros de la orden y las continuas misiones en las que nos encontrabamos, hacia que no fuera facil para ellos, después de que ellos rompieran, Susan descubrió que estaba embarazada de ti, se asusto mucho, pero aun asi pensó en decírselo, una noche fue decidida a su casa a contárselo, pero se encontró con una sorpresa, el estaba con una chica, no era nadie solo una mas, ya que para él la única que quiso fue a ella, pero ella tomo la decisión de no contárselo nunca, ocultarle la verdad, unos meses después conoció al que tu creías que era tu padre, era un muggle, pero se enamoro de ella, le dijo que el la cuidaría y que te adoptaría, todo fue muy repentino, al año de que tu nacieras, ellos ya se habían casado, y así comenzó la mentira

- Si, la mentira – susurra ella.

- Sé que ahora debes estar un poco desconcertada, pero no es tan malo como crees, al que tu conociste como padre, te quiso como a una hija, te lo puedo confirmar, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos y amaba mucho a tu madre.

- Pero ella a el no. Ella quería a Black.

- Si, nunca consiguieron olvidarse, para desgracia de los dos, se siguieron queriendo.

- De los tres mas bien. Porque mi padre vivió una mentira.

- No es cierto, el siempre lo supo todo y lo acepto.

- Eso no me hace sentirme mucho mejor. Mi madre estaba enamorada de un asesino.

- Pero si buscas el punto bueno el no los mato – ella se quedo mirando a los ojos a su profesor, si eso era una broma, no le encontraba la gracia

- ¿Cómo murieron? – esa pregunta salio de su garganta sin tan siquiera proponerselo.

- No sé si te puedo contestar a esa pregunta, no sabemos mucho, yo lo investigue personalmente, pero no pude descubrir quien fue, pero si lo que quieres saber es si murieron a manos de magos, la respuesta es si, murieron por maldiciones imperdonables, pero no sabemos quien pudo ser, tenemos algún que otro sospechoso, pero nadie en concreto.

- ¿Fueron mortifagos?

- Eso es seguro.

- Black es un asesino, ¿Es eso verdad, mi verdadero padre es un asesino?

- No, no lo es, yo lo he creído durante trece años, pero hoy te puedo asegurar que el no fue quien traiciono a James y Lily Potter ni quien mato a todos esos muggles – Anne se quedo en silencio, no sabia que más preguntarle a su profesor, bajo la vista al suelo, intentando asimilar todo lo que había descubierto en un solo día, no se dio cuenta cuando alguien volvió a abrir la puerta.

- Señorita March – la aludida levanto la cabeza y miro hacia donde venia la voz – puede acompañarme a mi despacho por favor, si ya ha terminado contigo Remus.

- Si Minerva, creo que ya hemos acabado – miro a Anne y esta asintió con la cabeza, se levanto y siguió a la profesora – si tienes alguna duda mas, puedes venir siempre que quieras.

- Gracias – fue lo único que ella le dijo al salir de la estancia.

- Pase – le dijo su profesora abriéndole la puerta – creo que aquí podrán hablar cómodamente sin que les interrumpan.

- ¿Hablar?

- Si Anne, hablar. O acaso no quieres hablar con tu abuelo – el hombre que tenía delante de ella la miraba fijamente.


	6. Chapter 6

Ella se quedo sin palabras, pero que día era ese, primero lo de Black y ahora su abuelo le venia a hacer una visita, aquello le daba muy mala espina. Paso dentro de la estancia mirando a su abuelo, oyó como la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella.

- Deberías saludar a tu abuelo – Anne se dio la vuelta, no había notado que alguien mas estaba en el despacho.

- ¿Qué hace el aquí? – pregunto a su abuelo.

- Hola a ti también Anne. Qué tal has estado, bien, yo también, tu abuela te manda saludos. Y ahora siéntate junto a Marcus – Anne miro a su abuelo y se fue a sentar –bien, te sorprenderás de que haya venido.

- No porque. Si en siete años no te has preocupado por mi educación, no quiere decir que no lo harás nunca ¿verdad? – contesto sarcásticamente.

- Ve a lo que me refiero – dijo Marcus – lleva así todo el año – Anne le miro como si fuera una rata lo que tuviera delante de sus ojos.

- No pienso permitir que me enfades, he venido a darte una gran noticia ¿Verdad Marcus?

- Sin duda – añadió este cogiendo la mano de Anne, ella iba a protestar, pero sabia que estaba en desventaja.

- Bien, los Sres. Flint, tu abuela y yo, hemos puesto fecha para la boda.

- ¿Qué boda? – interrogo ella temiendo la respuesta.

- La nuestra cariño – le contesto Marcus tirando de su mano y poniéndole un anillo en el dedo.

- Estáis de broma, no me pienso casar con él, ni lo sueñes – intento soltar su mano y quitarse el anillo.

- Si lo harás, mañana volvéis a casa, así que tu abuela quiere empezar con los preparativos en cuanto tu llegues.

- Que no me voy a casar, no me estas escuchando – grito ella mirando a su abuelo con odio.

- Marcus por favor, me dejas unos minutos a solas con mi nieta.

- Claro Sr. March. Te espero afuera – le dijo a la chica.

- No hace falta gracias – vio como cerraba la puerta iba a protestar cuando recibió un golpe en su cara, haciendola caer al suelo.

- Se acabo, entiendes, se acabo el 20 agosto te casaras con Marcus y no quiero ni una palabra mas, ya estoy cansado de esa actitud tuya de sabelotodo, la tuve que soportar con tu madre y no pienso aguantártela a ti también.

- No puedes obligarme – dijo ella tendida en el suelo sin atreverse a mirarlo.

- Si que puedo, mientras sigas bajo mi tutela tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga – le grito mientras la levantaba del suelo y la ponía cara a cara con él – y te puedo asegurar que lo harás, por las buenas o por las malas, pero lo harás – la soltó echándola sobre el sofá – tu decides como quieres hacer las cosas – termino diciendo mientras salía por la puerta.

Anne se levanto, aquello era demasiado, sé tenia que haber quedado en la cama, no sé tenia que a ver levantado, hacia unos minutos había descubierto quien era su verdadero padre y ahora, le acababan de dar la peor noticia que le podían haber dicho.

- Emocionada cariño – pero sería imposible que le dejaran el resto del día en paz para asimilar todo lo que le estaba pasando.

- Ahora no estoy de humor Marcus – el no contesto nada solo la sujeto por la mano y tiro de ella – suéltame, no tengo ganas de jugar.

- Pero yo si – dijo el se agacho la cogió por las piernas apoyándola en su hombro y como si de un saco de patatas se tratara empezó a caminar.  
-Déjame en el suelo – le iba dando puñetazos en la espalda para intentar escarpar, pero no parecía hacer ningún efecto sobre él – déjame, suéltame – después de un trecho, él la volvió a depositar en el suelo – se puede saber que haces – miro a su alrededor, estaban en una pequeña habitación, donde solo había un sillón y una chimenea que Marcus prendía en ese momento, se  
dirigió a la puerta y tiro de la manilla, pero no surgió efecto la puerta no se  
movía - ¿Qué quieres?

- Nada en especial, solo celebrar mi compromiso con mi prometida – le dijo mientras la acorralada contra la puerta.

- Mira no tiene gracia vale déjame salir – dijo ella se estaba empezando a asustar.

- Sabes lo que tampoco tiene gracia, ver como te besabas con el imbecil de Wood, en la final. Eso tampoco tuvo gracia. Me pregunto si dejas que el te toque – le decía mientras le iba acariciando los brazos - ¿le dejas?

-Té estas confundiendo Marcus, lo que vistes no fue nada, solo fue un momento de entusiasmo por parte de el, hubiera besado a cualquiera que tuviera delante – ella intentaba soltarse de él.

- No lo creo. Le veo como te mira esta enamorado de ti – le dijo mientras le besaba el cuello.

- Apártate – le grito empujándole, pero no servia de nada, él era mucho mas fuerte que ella, saco su varita, pero él fue mucho más rápido se la quito de la mano y la tiro a otro extremo de la habitación, ella noto como él le quitaba la túnica y intento resistirse.

- Que ocurre cariño, no té iras ahora a hacer la ingenua, eso no va con tu carácter.

- No me gusta este juego Marcus déjame ir.

- ¿Le dejas? – volvio a preguntar él mientras le dejaba una marca en su cuello.

- ¿Que si le dejo el que?

- Le dejas a el que te toque – le repitió mientras le seguía marcando el cuello.

- No. Suéltame.

- Mas vale que no lo haga – le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos - porque si sé que me engañas con el o con otro – le puso una mano en el cuello – es tan pequeño, solo apretar un poco y ya esta.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? - las lágrimas caian por sus ojos y él paracía disfrutar con cada una que veia derrarmar.

- Por que te quiero.

- No Marcus tu no me quieres ni yo a ti tampoco.

- Si que te quiero, mira cuanto – le dijo mientras le cogía una de sus manos y se la llevaba a su entrepierna – vez cuanto te quiero – le repitió mientras le pasaba la mano arriba y abajo.

- Eso no es amor – le contesto ella intentando soltar su mano asqueada.

- Si que lo es y te lo voy a demostrar ahora – añadió mientras la besaba en los labios, le hacia daño, se los mordía, luego bajaba de nuevo a su cuello y la volvía a morder – dios eres irresistible, no sabes cuanto te deseo.

- Suéltame Marcus por favor no lo hagas – pero el no escuchaba, le acababa de abrir la camisa de un solo tirón y le manoseaba los pechos – por favor – volvió a repetir ella.

- No seas tonta lo vas a disfrutar – una de sus manos seguía en sus pechos mientras el los besaba y con la otra se quitaba su túnica, cuando cayo al suelo su mano empezó a subir por su muslo ella, se resistía, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas soltarse de el pero era imposible. Pero entonces vio la varita de el y con un rápido movimiento la cogió y grito – Petrificus totalus – y Marcus callo al suelo como si de una estatua se tratara, ella tiro la varita de el lejos y fue a por la suya se puso la túnica intentando tapar los destrozos en su ropa, apunto a la puerta y dijo – alohomora – la puerta se abrió y ella echo a correr a través del pasillo.

- Eso es trampa George.

- No lo es, es una manera de jugar, vamos Angelina no seas mala perdedora.

- No soy mala perdedora, pero eso es trampa, venga decírselo vosotros – chillo intentando encontrar algo de apoyo en sus amigos que miraban la partida.

- Es cierto – dijo Kathy – has movido el peón hacia atrás y no se puede.

- Si se puede – contesto Fred – el peón se ha movido por tanto se puede.

- Que dos tramposos estáis hechos los dos – añadió Oliver divertido – que se pueda hacer no quiere decir que este permitido.

- Bueno y me quieres decir que reglas dicen que no esta per ... – pero no continuo hablando, en ese momento Anne entraba corriendo en la sala común subiendo las escaleras – esa chica esta muy rara hoy, es la segunda vez que la vemos hacer eso – Oliver asintió con la cabeza.

- Voy a ver que le ocurre – dijo Kathy.

- Espera voy contigo. Bueno George, he memorizado las fichas, no se te ocurra cambiar ninguna de sitio.

- Ni se me ocurriría – le contesto él guiñándole un ojo.

- Por que será que lo dudo.

- Sabes que le pasa a Anne – interrogo Fred a Oliver mientras veía como su hermano cambiaba todas las piezas de sitio.

- Ni idea, no he hablado con ella desde hace dos días mas o menos.

- Chicos – les grito Kathy desde la escalera – necesitamos vuestra ayuda es Anne – Oliver nada mas oír esto salió corriendo hacia la habitación de su amiga seguido por los gemelos – no sé que le ocurre esta histérica no para de llorar - cuando los chicos entraron en la habitación no había nadie – esta en el baño – les dijo Kathy, la siguieron y allí se encontraron la escena.

Anne estaba dentro de la ducha acurrucada en una orilla mojada y llorando sin parar, Angelina le hablaba, la intentaba convencer para que saliera, pero ella no decía nada, solo lloraba.

Oliver aparto a Angelina se acerco a su amiga y la cogió en brazos, saliendo con ella hacia la habitación, ella se había sujetado a su cuello y enterado su cabeza en el, la deposito sobre la cama, pero no la soltó, la abrazo puso su cabeza en su pecho intentando que se calmara, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ella llevaba su camisa abierta, le aparto el pelo hacia atrás y vio marcas en su cuello, una furia le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

- Quedaos con ella – dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

- Oliver – donde vas – le grito George, pero el aludido no contesto, solo bajaba las escaleras como un rayo hasta que lo alcanzaron los gemelos y lo pararon – pero se puede saber que haces.

- Voy a buscar a Flint.

- ¿A estas horas? – le dijo George – vamos seguro que esta en su sala común y ahí no puedes pasar.

- -Me da igual donde este, lo encontrare aunque me pase  
toda la noche buscando.

- Pero que te ha dado, por Merlín, espera tengo una idea – añadió Fred volviendo a subir de nuevo los escalones, al cabo de unos minutos bajo con un viejo pergamino en la mano – ya esta esto nos ayudara.

- Un papel viejo y estropeado, no creo que nos sea muy útil.

- No digas eso, le insultas, no pasa – le decía al pergamino mientras lo acariciaba – es que el no sabe lo especial que eres.

- No estoy para tonterías – contesto Oliver volviendo a caminar.

- Espera amigo – le paro Fred – dale una oportunidad – Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas – al terminar la frase, el pergamino se volvió un mapa que mostraba pasadizos escondidos por el castillo y pequeñas mopas con nombres de personas, Oliver pudo ver una que traía Marcus Flint.

- ¿Sé supone que él esta aquí? - George asintió con la cabeza y los tres salieron por el retrato de la Señora Gorda, Fred le iba indicando los pasillo, tuerce a la izquierda, ahora a la derecha, a la derecha otra vez, a la izquierda, en su última indicación, Oliver pudo ver a Flint en el pasillo tambaleándose, sin mediar palabra fue hacia él y le dio un puñetazo, Marcus, no se dio cuenta ni de lo que asaba cuando ya estaba en el suelo.

- Que demonios – grito cuando miro a su atacante y una sonrisa se puso en su rostro mientras pasaba una mano por su labio que empezaba a sangrar – que pasa Wood ¿Celoso? – Oliver al escuchar esas palabras lo hubiese matado, pero los gemelos al ver la reacción de su capitán lo tenían cogido entre los dos y no lo soltaban – ya lo sabes, no me vas a felicitar, en dos meses estaremos casados, será MIA y tu no podrás hacer nada.

- Oliver déjale – le dijo George – Filch viene hacia aquí, tenemos que irnos – a  
regañadientes, dejo que los gemelos tiraran de el no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de odio a Marcus que aun seguía en el suelo.

Volvieron rápidamente hacia su casa, no querían que la última noche que  
iban a pasar en el castillo, les bajaran puntos ni pasársela limpiando calderos  
en la mazmorra de la clase de pociones. Oliver subió de nuevo a la habitación  
de Anne, las chicas le habían puesto el pijama y la habían metido en la cama, ella seguía llorando en silencio.

- No a dicho nada – le dijo Angelina – solo llora, no habla – Oliver se acerco a su cama y se sentó en ella, le acaricio la mejilla, Anne al sentir el contacto, miro a quien le acariciaba y lloro aun más, Oliver la abrazo y la empezó a mecer como si fuera una niña pequeña – será mejor que los dejemos solos – todos salieron de la habitación dejando a la pareja allí.

- Shhhh – le decía él – tranquila ya paso todo lo solucionaremos.

- No – contesto ella - no hay solución – le contó todo lo que había pasado lo que le había dicho su abuelo y lo que más tarde le había pasado con Marcus, Oliver no dijo nada, sentía como le volvía a hervir la sangre, la estrecho mas fuerte contra él y así estuvieron en silencio un rato.

- Encontraremos una solución, aun no sé cuál, pero la encontraremos ya lo veras.

- No la hay Oliver, no tengo otra opción.

Él la miro a los ojos, estaban hinchados de llorar pero aun así, pudo ver la desesperación en sus ojos, esos ojos que al le volvían loco, impulsivamente le dio un beso en los labios, al darse cuenta se separo rápidamente.

- Perdona no sé lo que estaba pensando, yo... tu... y... no sé – Anne sonrió al notar los nervios y las mejillas sonrojadas de su acompañante.

Se levanto de la cama y se puso delante de él, se sentó sobre sus piernas rodeando su cintura con las suyas y le beso. Oliver estaba tan sorprendido por esta acción que no le respondía al beso, hasta que sintió la lengua de ella rozando sus labios, la atrapo con la suya y le rodeo la cintura la apretó contra él, separo sus labios de los de ella, para besarle el cuello, podía sentir como ella se estremecía con cada beso, noto como los botones de su camisa se iban desabrochando, cogió la mano que prestaba esta labor y la detuvo.

- Anne, no creo que debamos seguir – era extraño como esas palabras podían salir de su boca cuando su cuerpo decía todo lo contrario.

- Quiero seguir, quiero que tu seas el primero, pero si es que no quieres, podemos parar – Oliver no le contesto, la sujeto por la cintura la tumbo en la cama y la volvió a besar.

- Que yo no quiero, Anne estoy enamorado de ti, te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero.

El termino de desabrochar los botones de su camisa y se la quito, la miro y la volvio a besar mientras iba desabrochando la parte de arriba de su pijama, no llevaba nada debajo y el le empezó a besar su cuello, bajando poco a poco hasta sus pechos, siguió bajando hasta que se encontró con el pantalón de la chica que fue bajando despacio, luego le comenzó a quitar su ropa interior, dejando un rastro de besos por su cuerpo, ella no se quiso quedar atrás y le desabrocho el pantalón, lo dejo caer y el se lo termino quitando, ella le miro a los ojos y puso sus manos sobre los boxers de el, bajándolos le daba vergüenza ver a su amigo completamente desnudo, el la tumbo en la cama y se puso junto a ella, la beso en la mejilla y luego en la boca, ella pudo sentir como el le acariciaba los pechos, se estremeció al sentir su mano en su intimidad, el no la dejaba de besar y con cada uno de esos besos le quitaba la respiración, la oía gemir con cada una de sus caricias, cuando creyó que estaba preparada se coloco sobre ella, la miro a los ojos y ella le sonrió, él llevo su miembro hasta la entrada de ella, se introdujo despacio, pudo oír como ella daba un pequeño grito, se detuvo y la volvió a besar, poco a poco se iba introduciendo en ella, despacio hasta que sé acostumbrada a tenerlo dentro, al cabo de dos embestidas, ella se movia al mismo ritmo que él.

Se despertó al notar que alguien se movía junto a ella, se giro y lo vio allí dormido, se sonrojo al recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, miro a su mesita el reloj ponía las 5 y 24, aun era muy temprano, pero ella no tenia sueño, se fijo detrás del reloj seguía el pensadero de su madre, se sentó en la cama y lo cogió. Le daba  
miedo descubrir mas cosas, pero también necesitaba saber, quería saber.

Parecía la misma habitación en la que había estado la vez anterior, una niña pequeña jugaba con un osito en una manta en el suelo, su padre la miraba como se reía, se sentó junto a el, toda su vida le había querido a el cómo padre, le quería, casi no lo recordaba, pero él la había querido como a una hija aunque no fuera de el y eso hacia que aun le quisiera mas, su madre entro en ese momento en la habitación que había mirado toda la escena desde la puerta.

- Me tengo que ir ya – le dijo.

- Otra vez – contesto el secamente.

- No te enfades, sabe que es mi trabajo – ella le dio un suave beso en el pelo.

- No lo entiendo de verdad que no, arriesgas tu vida por nada.

- No por nada no, lo hago por ella, no quiero que ella viva en un mundo en que haya tanta maldad, no quiero que le tema a un nombre quiero que se sienta orgullosa de mí, que sepa que luche por darle una vida mejor.

- ¿Y yo qué? Desde que has ingresado en esa Orden del Fénix, no sé lo que te puede ocurrir no te das cuenta que yo no sé que haría si te perdiera, dices que luchas por ella, pero en realidad lo haces por ti, por no ser como tu padre.

- Mira todo el mundo que puede esta haciendo algo, yo no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados.

- No, todo el mundo que puede no, esos amigos tuyo y él – contesto amargamente.

- No lo hago por él y si no lo comprendes, de verdad que lo siento, pero no voy a cambiar mi decisión – termino diciendo cogiendo su abrigo y yéndose.

Anne volvió a mirar a Oliver y sintió un nudo en el estomago, si desobedecía a su abuelo, sabia que tal vez el pudiera pagar su culpa y ella eso nunca se lo perdonaría, prefería morir mil veces que a el le pasara algo. Se levanto lo mas despacio que pudo para no despertarle, se vistió y salió de la habitación, corrió por los pasillos del  
colegio, era un riesgo, a esas horas ningún alumno podía andar fuera de sus salas comunes, pero necesitaba hablarle contarle lo que había decidido, llego a la puerta de su dormitorio y toco hasta que le abrieron la puerta.

- ¿Qué es la Orden del Fénix?

- Anne no son ni las seis de la mañana ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Se lo oi a usted y a mi madre ¿que es la Orden esa?

- Creo que es un poco temprano para discutir esto Anne.

- He tomado una decisión y creo que usted me puede ayudar.

Oliver se despertó se estiro y miro a su alrededor, buscando a la persona con la que había pasado la noche, pero no había nadie, junto a su cabeza en la almohada vio una nota.  
Oliver:

Ya he encontrado una solución, tal vez tu ahora no lo entiendas, tan solo te pido que me perdones y que por favor no me guardes rencor, pero me tengo que ir, en cuanto pueda te lo explicare todo te lo prometo.  
Te quiere.  
Anne.


	7. Chapter 7

Ya habían pasado dos meses y aun no sabia nada de ella, no había vuelto con el resto del colegio en el tren, le había mandado varias lechuzas, pero siempre volvían sin respuesta, se estaba empezando a desesperar. Aquella mañana Oliver, se levanto tarde en un mes empezaría a entrenar con los Puddlemere United, le habían seleccionado de reservar. Fue a la cocina y se sentó.

- Que quieres para desayunar – le pregunto su madre – he hecho tortitas ¿Quieres?

- Si gracias – Oliver cogió el profeta que se encontraba encima de la mesa, fue pasando hoja tras hoja, cuando encontró lo peor que se podía esperar:

" _Ayer en la tarde, Marcus Flint hijo del conocido mago Albert Flint, contrajo matrimonio con la nieta de Hermes March, Anne March. En una boda muy intima, solo personas muy cercanas a las familias acudieron al acontecimiento. Como se puede apreciar en la foto, la pareja esta muy enamorada."_

Oliver fijo su vista en la foto, en la que los dos posaban y se movían sonriendo. No se lo podía creer, lo había hecho se había casado con él, en ese momento su madre le puso un plato delante de el, pero ni lo miro, se levanto de la mesa y subió a su habitación ante la sorprendida mirada de su madre. Cerro la puerta de su habitación se recargo en ella y dejo que su cuerpo resbalada, se quedo allí sentado sin saber que hacer, se sentía mal, notaba como la rabia se extendía por todo su cuerpo, quería ir a buscarla, preguntarle porque lo había echo, porque le había dicho a el que lo amaba y se había entregado a él si tenia pensado seguir adelante con la boda, pero no podía ser, se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, ella odiaba a Flint, porque había entregado su vida a una persona a la que odiaba.

De nuevo volvió a abrir sus ojos, no podía evitar que las lágrimas cayeran sin parar, se sentía mal, estaba sucia, había sido la peor noche de su vida, recordaba la noche que había pasado con Oliver, como él la había tratado, con cariño, había sido muy cuidadoso, con delicadeza la había amado toda la noche, dándole besos hasta que se había quedado dormida, pero Marcus fue todo lo contrario, la había empujado sobre la cama, la había tomado y se había dormido, fue brutal y solo se preocupo de su necesidad.

Sintió como un cuerpo se movía junto a ella, cerro sus ojos y se quedo quieta, no lo quería ver. Sintió como le besaban el hombro y la mano bajando por su cintura. Picaron a la puerta, Anne dejo escapar el aire que estaba reteniendo lo sintió levantarse de la cama, oyó abrir la puerta y unos murmullos, pasos que se acercan a ella, le tiran del brazo y la saca de la cama.

- Buenos días amor, que tal has dormido – le dijo Marcus – ven conmigo, tengo un regalo para ti – ella iba a coger su bata, pero no le dio tiempo, tiraba de su brazo, salieron de la habitación, bajaron las escaleras hacia la primera planta, luego fue hacia la puerta que llevaba al sótano, ella se asusto y se intento resistir, pero tiro con mas fuerza, comenzó a bajar las escaleras, al llegar al final pudo ver que había mas hombres allí, el suelo estaba frió y ella iba descalza, Marcus la dejo contra la pared y se unió al resto de las personas que allí se encontraban, todas formaron un circulo y un hombre fue empujado al centro.

- Sabemos de tu traición al señor tenebroso – empezó uno de los que allí se encontraban – por ello debes pagar – y antes de que el hombre dijera algo todos los restantes gritaron Crucio, se empezó a retorcerse de dolor, mientras gritaba, Anne se tapo los oídos con las manos y miro a otro lado, al girar su cabeza, pudo ver a Draco Malfoy, se encontraba allí con la misma cara de pánico que ella debía tener.

- Bien – le dijo Marcus quitándole las manos de los oídos – espero que lo hayas visto bien, si me vuelvo a enterar de que me engañas, te juro que su muerte será un paseo por el campo comparada con la tuya.

- Yo no te he engañado – le susurro Anne, ni siquiera podía levantar la voz – él la cogió en brazos y volvió a subir las escaleras, ella temblaba temía donde la podía llevar ahora, respiro tranquila cuando entro en su habitación, el la dejo junto a la cama, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar por la habitación.

- Mira no quiero perder la paciencia nuestro primer día de casados.

- No sé lo que he hecho para que te enfades – le contesto acercándose a él – creo que hasta ahora me e comportado como tu querías- él la miro con los ojos llenos de furia.

- Te crees que soy imbecil, que no me iba a dar cuenta, quien fue – le gritaba mientras la sujetaba por los hombros – con quien te acostaste antes que conmigo – ella no respondió nada, estaba muerta de miedo, lo que acababa de ver la había dejado aterrorizada y que el supiera que había estado con Oliver le daba aun mas miedo – el de un empujón la tiro al suelo y salió de la habitación, ella se quedo tendida sobre la alfombra llorando.

Estaba en la terraza de su habitación viendo la puesta de sol, era lo único bonito que había en aquel lugar, le hacia recordar cuando había volado con él viendo la puesta de sol. No lo había podido olvidar cuanto tiempo había pasado ya, siete años, mas bien parecieran setenta, se sentía tan vieja, tan solo tenia veinticuatro años, como podía vivir así, no sabia cuanto aguantaría, cada vez tenia menos fuerzas, le odiaba cada día mas, odiaba a la persona con la que se había casado, que a veces en su mente aparecían imágenes de él sufriendo una muerte horrible.

Todas las tardes se asomaba a la terraza y pasaba allí horas hasta que ya no veía nada y se iba a dormir, pensaba si el aun la recordaría, todos los días dedicaba esos minutos a pensar en él.

- Sabia que estarías aquí – le dijo un chico rubio de unos veinte años – té pasas media vida aquí.

- Hola Draco – saludo ella sin volverse - tampoco ahí mucho que hacer en otros sitios.

- No me gusta verte así, cada día estas mas triste – le dijo sentandose junto a ella en el amplio banco - solo tienes que aguantar un poco mas, ya veras como todo esto termina pronto.

- Donde he oído yo eso antes. Así fue lo mismo que me dijiste cuando Harry mato a Voldemort.

- Potter – le regaño él – sabes que no lo puedes llamar por el nombre aquí, te lo he dicho mil veces – le regaño el rubio.

- Sí claro Potter – respondió con voz cansina.

- Sabíais que el idiota de George Weasley se casa con Angelina Johnson – dijo una voz sentándose junto a Draco – te ha mandado una invitación – Anne intento coger el sobre que el tenia en sus manos, pero él lo guardo antes en su túnica – mañana le contestare diciéndole que no puedes ir.

- Pero quiero ir – protesto ella – es mi amigo.

- Mira primero que yo no tengo tiempo y aunque lo tuviera no iría así que como no puedes ir sola, no iras.

- Yo la acompañare – añadió Draco.

- ¿Tú? ¿Y porque que tu querrías ir?

- Por favor Marcus, no voy a perder una oportunidad de reírme de esos pobretones, te los imaginas a todos en la boda con túnicas de segunda mano, seguro que hasta la comida es de segunda mano ja, ja, ja.

- Si – respondió Marcus riéndose también – la verdad es que será todo un espectáculo. Esta bien, si tu vas con ella, puede ir, pero no la dejes sola ni un solo momento y no quiero que hable con Potter y sus amigos.

- Por favor, tu crees que Potter se acercaría estando yo con ella. Ni en broma.

- Si eso es cierto – dijo mientras se levantaba – hasta mañana cariño que descanses – ella no se molesto ni en contestarle, normalmente solo se hablaban cuando había gente delante para guardar las apariencias, hacia tiempo que ni tan siquiera dormían en la misma habitación, era bien conocido por todo el mundo que el tenia varias amantes, y ella lo agradecía mas que molestarle.

- Gracias – le susurro ella a Draco – él espero que Marcus saliera de la habitación para contestarle.

- De nada, yo tengo que ir, así que no veo porque no puedes venir conmigo.

- OH que bonito, que vas a aparentar delante de tus futuros suegros que eres un buen chico – se rio ella.

- Ríete, ríete. Que sepas que a los padres de Ginny les caigo muy bien, el problema es que sus hermanos me odian – añadio después con una mueca – aunque el sentimiento es mutuo para que negarlo.

- Antes de que se me olvide, tengo una cosa para ti – le dijo sacando un pergamino de su escote y dándoselo a el.

- Como lo guardas ahí – le contesto el un poco avergonzado – si Marcus lo encuentra sabes lo que te puede hacer.

- Tranquilo Draco. El nunca mira aquí. No sé muy bien lo que es, no lo entiendo, pero sé que es lo siguiente que tienen pensado hacer.

- Bien, intentare que llegue a su destino esta misma noche – le dijo levantándose – descansa, mañana prepararemos todo para el viaje – añadió dándole un beso en la frente.

- Hasta mañana y gracias de nuevo – el hizo un gesto con su mano quitándole importancia al asunto.

La ceremonia se haría en la madriguera, los Sres. Weasley, lo habían preparado todo, a la entrada del terreno, todos los invitados firmaban en un pergamino, según estaban firmando Draco y ella, una chica salía con la cara morada y en la frente llevaba escrito chivata, Anne no pudo evitar reírse.

- Eso seguro que fue cosa de Granger – le dijo Draco – es la segunda vez que la veo hacer ese hechizo.

La boda se celebraba en una parte cercana al bosque, los novios estaban bajo un arco mientras los invitados se encontraban sentados en unas sillas viéndolos dar él si quiero se oían los llantos de la Sra. Weasley que lloraba sin parar mientras su marido le daba golpecitos en la espalda, el día estaba un poco nublado, así que cuando llego la hora del baile, conjuraron una carpa por si llovía.

Desde el primer momento en que se sentó, noto como si alguien la observaba, miro a su alrededor, pero no encontró a nadie, pensó que era su imaginación, estaba un poco nerviosa por volver a estar entre sus amigos, a los que no había visto desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

Anne estaba sentada junto a Draco, cuando vio entrar a Remus Lupin, se levanto y se acerco a él, en cuanto estuvo cerca él le rodeo con sus brazos y la estrecho contra su cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo estas? Te veo muy delgada. Si no puedes seguir, solo dilo y te sacaremos de allí, te esconderemos no tienes porque preocuparte.

- Estoy bien, todo esta saliendo bien – contesto con una sonrisa.

- Llevas demasiado tiempo haciendo esto, todo el mundo entendería que lo dejaras, se suponía que no seria mucho tiempo.

- Lo sé, pero aun no lo quiero dejar, la información que os proporcionamos Draco y yo esta ayudando a salvar vidas, no me quiero rendir ahora. Mi madre no lo haría ¿A qué no?

- No, pero tu madre nunca hizo lo que tu estas haciendo.

- No, pero ella también corrió sus riesgos. Remus no he tenido antes la oportunidad de decirte cuanto siento lo de Sirius.

- Sé que lo sientes y yo siento que nunca pudierais llegar a hablar, él estaba orgulloso de ti. – le dijo mientras recordaba la conversación que había tenido con él.

- ¿Se parece mucho a ella verdad?

- ¿A quién? – interrogo Remus mirando la pagina que él miraba.

- A Susan, es muy parecida. La vi en el colegio durante unos segundos, te juro que creí que era su madre.

- Si, se parecen muchísimo, pero Anne tiene los ojos de su padre – se arrepintió de decir eso en el mismo instante que las palabras salían de su boca.

- Es muy bonita.

- Si, si que lo es – contesto aliviado de que no dijera nada de su padre.

- Crees que esta bien lo que hace. Se expone demasiado. No se como la dejaste hacer eso.

- No fue mi decisión, ella quería ayudar y cuando nos planteo su plan ya había decidido lo que iba a hacer no hubo quien la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

- Bueno esta claro que es tan valiente como su madre.

- Si, si lo es – y tan testadura como su padre pensó Remus.

- Pero aun así, no me gusta la idea que esta metida en todo esto, es la hija de nuestra amiga, protegemos a Harry, porque es el hijo de James, deberíamos cuidar de ella también, no sé quien es su padre, pero aun así, la debemos proteger por Susan.

- Eso intento amigo, eso intento.

- No. Eso haremos – dijo mientras paseaba su mano acariciando la foto – lo haremos. Remus ¿Quién es el padre?

- Su padre era un muggle. No te acuerdas, lo vimos un par de veces.

- No, ese era el marido de Susan, no el padre de Anne.

- No sé a que te refieres – el licántropo empezó a sentir escalofríos recorriendo su espalda.

- Bueno es cuestión de echar cuentas, se caso después de tener a Anne, creí que lo sabias.

- ¿Cómo es que lo sabes tu? Ella lo llevo en secreto, muy ponga gente sabia la verdad.

- Vamos no soy tan tonto, desaparece durante casi un año y cuando vuelve aparece con una niña y después un marido, tengo dos dedos de frente amigo.

- Ya, bueno si es lógico.

- ¿Quién es?

- ¿Quién es quien?

- No te hagas el tonto, sabes bien a lo que me refiero ¿Quien es el padre?

- Porque yo debería saberlo.

- Déjame pensar, para empezar sé que me mientes, siempre que lo haces me apartas la mirada, Susan siempre les confía sus secretos a dos personas a Lily y a ti, sin contar él echo de que hace un momento me dijiste que tenia los ojos de su padre.- Remus se quedo en silencio, no sabia lo que debía contestar – vamos amigo, hermano, venga dímelo.

- No sé si debo, no es mi secreto.

- Cierto, pero entre tu y yo nunca hubo secretos y además ahora ya que importa.

- ¿Por qué esa curiosidad? – Sirius miro de nuevo la foto y sonrió al mirarla.

- Sabes, creo que en el fondo lo sé. Sé quien es el padre.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Si, tienes unos ojos muy bonitos. Tan azules como los de su padre, no lo has dicho tu que tiene los ojos de su padre.

- Si – suspiro Remus.

- Pues creo saber perfectamente quien es el padre. Es Mark Sheman ¿A qué sí? – Remus casi se cae de la silla de la impresión.

- ¿Mark Sherman, el prefecto de Ravenclaw?

- Si – dijo Sirius con ojos risueños – a que acerté.

- No – le grito el licántropo – no acertantes, pero tu... eres... como.

- ¿Qué? de acuerdo vale no es él, quien más había con los ojos azules – se quedo un rato en silencio pensando -¿Era del colegio?

- Si – contesto su amigo que se estaba empezando a desesperar.

- ¿De que casa?

- De la misma que la tuya – Remus esperaba que él asociara ideas.

- Bien de Gryffindor con los ojos azules. ¿De que curso?

- Del mismo que nosotros.

- Vale ya lo tengo todo Gryffindor, ojos azules de nuestro curso... – se volvió a quedar en silencio mirando la foto y tocándose la barbilla pensativo – aja es mío, Michael Grings.

- No, pero se puede saber de donde sacas que es Michael Grings, si tiene los ojos verdes, quieres pensar un poco más.

- Bueno tranquilo, tampoco es para ponerse así. ¿Nos llevábamos bien con él?

- Si, entonces y ahora éramos grandes amigos de el.

- ¿Rubio o moreno?

- Moreno.

- Pues nada que nos se quien es.

- Dios Sirius no es tan difícil, es nuestro amigo, de Gryffindor, de ojos azules, moreno, a quien conoces con esas características. No es tan difícil, piensa, piensa, piensa – Sirius sonrió mirando a su amigo y volvió a bajar la vista a la foto. Se levanto le hizo una señal al otro para que esperara y salió del salón, al cabo de unos minutos, volvió con una foto en su mano, la puso junto a la que venia en el profeta.

- Se parecen tanto. Yo la amaba, de verdad que la quería y aun la quiero, supongo que los dos teníamos mucho orgullo, además de que no teníamos dos dedos de frente, - añadió sonriendo – pero la quise mucho y la quiero a ella también ¿y bien me lo vas a decir?

- No entiendo como todavía no lo sabes.

- Tal vez lo sepa, pero este esperando que mi amigo me lo diga – le contesto él mirándolo a los ojos – creo que en el fondo siempre lo supe. Hubo un día que la vi paseando con la niña, la fui a saludar y cogí un rato a la niña en brazos, te juro que la sensación que tuve fue muy extraña, en unos minutos le cogí un cariño muy grande a aquella niña que me miraba con ojos muy abiertos, pero entonces llego el tío con el que se había casado y tuve que irme de allí, porque no podía soportar verla con otro. Pero aun así, la niña me dejo una huella, siempre que me acordaba de Susan, veía los ojos de esa niña mirándome.

- Porque nunca dijiste nada.

- Que iba a decir, oye Susan no te lo vas a creer, pero resulta que tengo la tonta idea de que esa niña es hija mía, pero tu tranquila te guardare el secreto.

- Bueno supongo que no era lo que esperaba, pensé que no lo sabias, nunca demostraste mucho interés.

- Que interés debía mostrar, ella me lo escondió y luego, parecía tan feliz con ese tío que no me quise meter, que vida le podía dar yo, siempre estuve de un lado para otro, además esos trece años en Azkaban, no me dieron mucho tiempo y mientras yo estuve allí, a ella la asesinaron – dijo con tono de tristeza en su voz – hemos perdido a mucha gente que queríamos.

- A demasiada – contesto su amigo- a demasiada.

- Pero a ella no la quiero perder, no quiero perderla como a su madre, hablare con ella y la sacare de allí.

Esa era la última vez que habían hablado, unas horas después él había muerto y no había tenido la oportunidad de decirle que la quería que la necesitaba.

- Remus – una voz le saco de sus pensamientos.


	8. Chapter 8

- Hola Harry ¿Cómo estas? – saludo ella.

- Bien, estoy bien. Os he traído algo para beber – les dijo acercándoles unas copas.

- ¿Dónde esta Hermione? – pregunto Remus.

- Allí sentada con Ginny, están intentando convencer a Ron de que salude a Draco, pero lo veo muy difícil.

- Voy a intentar ayudarlas – añadió Remus con una sonrisa – nunca he conocido a un chico tan cabezota.

- Hola Anne. Tenia ganas de hablar contigo, te quería dar las gracias – saludo el chico.

- ¿A mí? No tienes porque.

- Si que tengo, si tu no me llegas a avisar de que Voldemort venia a matarme, el que estaría muerto seria yo y no él. Te estoy muy agradecido.

- Creeme si tu no lo hubieses matado, mi información no hubiese servido para nada, además, no se supone que es ese mi trabajo – le contesto ella regalándole una sonrisa.

- No Anne, ese no es tu trabajo.

- Pues ya me dirás que es lo que es – contesto ella algo confundida.

- Es tu vida Anne. Y todos creemos que deberías cambiar de vida, déjalo, vuelve a ser libre.

- Lo haré Harry, pero aun no, están preparando algo gordo, en cuanto lo averigüe, os lo diré y después, lo dejare te lo prometo.

- Eso espero – le contesto el otro – porque cada vez es más peligroso para ti.

- Pero que son esas caras tan tristes, es la boda de mi hermano, todo el mundo tiene que estar feliz.

- Fred – grito la chica abrazando a su amigo que le devolvía el abrazo y la levantaba un poco del suelo – pensé que el idiota de Flint no te dejaría venir. Teníamos ya un plan preparado para ir a buscarte.

- Y no me dejaba venir, pero Draco lo convenció y al final se dio por vencido.

- Harry sintiéndolo mucho, te vamos a dejar solos, porque nosotros vamos a bailar. Vas a bailar conmigo a que sí.

- Claro que si – le dijo mientras se dirigían a la sala de baile – la boda esta saliendo muy bien.

- A que si, es un poco seria, pero esta bien.

- Eso es lo que me extrañan que los gemelos Weasley no estén armando una de las suyas.

- Angelina nos conoce demasiado bien, puedes creer que reviso todo antes de la boda cuatro veces, hasta nos registro a nosotros, y para colmo cuenta con la ayuda de mi madre, así que por mas que lo intentamos, no pudimos hacer ninguna.

El día iba pasando rápidamente para Anne que se sentía como si estuviera en su propia casa, la Sra. Weasley, se pasaba el rato pendiente de ella, estuvo un rato hablando con los novios y luego con Kathy, no volvió a ver a Harry en toda la tarde, pero tampoco era raro, porque le habían dicho que él estaba con su compañero de piso y con Hermione y había tanta gente en la boda que era difícil ver a alguien, busco entre la gente a Oliver pero no lo vio, supuso que algo le había surgido y por eso no había acudido.

- No puedo Ginny de verdad – contestaba tozudamente Draco a la pelirroja.

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto ella con cara de cachorrito – si nunca nos vemos.

- No voy a dejar a Anne sola.

- A no – dijo la nombrada – a mi no me pongas de excusa, yo me las puedo arreglar sola.

- ¿A que sí? Venga Draco, por favor – suplicaba la chica.

- No te voy a dejar sola, donde vas a dormir.

- No sé contesto Anne. No habíamos hablado de ir a un hotel, pues buscare uno.

- No, no vas a ir tu sola a un hotel no...

- Puede quedarse en mi casa – le dijo Harry.

- Pero bueno hay alguien en esta boda que no se meta en esta conversación – grito el rubio mirándolos mal a todos.

- Draco, nosotros solo queremos ayudar – le regaño Hermione.

- Si, vamos Draco, yo dormiré en casa de Hermione, mi habitación esta vacía, y no estará sola.

- Sigue sin gustarme la idea – protesto el Slythering.

- Mira no quiero molestar de verdad, me iré a un hotel, a tu compañero no le gustara tener una extraña en casa.

- Tampoco eres tan extraña, bien mirado te conozco bastante a fondo – dijo una voz por detrás, Anne se quedo paralizada, antes de darse la vuelta ya sabia quien era el dueño de esa voz – Hola.

- Hola Oliver ¿Cómo estas? – se preguntaba como esas palabras habían salido de su garganta que notaba tan seca en esos momentos.

- Estoy muy bien ¿y tu como estas?

- Bien – se hizo un silencio muy pesado entre ambos, el grupo que les rodeaba miraba a uno y luego al otro.

- Bueno pues ya esta – digo Ginny – todo solucionado.

- Si todo solucionado – susurro Anne que empezaba a sentir un nudo en él estomago.

Durante todo el trayecto desde la boda hasta la casa que compartían Harry y Oliver, casi no hablaron. El silencio empezaba a incomodar a Anne, que intento romper el hielo.

- Es muy bonita.

- Si, esa es la habitación de Harry, yo me voy a dormir estoy cansado – ella vio como él entraba en la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de el.

Anne se quedo de pies mirando hacia la puerta y después de unos segundos entro en la habitación de Harry. Se dirigió a la cómoda donde Hermione le había dicho que había un camisón que ella podría utilizar, se lo puso, le quedaba un poco ajustado pero no le importo, estaba cansada habia sido un día bastante largo se metió en la cama, cerro sus ojos e intento dormir, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, solo pensaba que él estaba detrás de esa pared, la odiaba, seguro, esta en su derecho, lo deje sin explicaciones, sin razones y el ahora le devolvía el favor, le hacia daño su indiferencia, su silencio, pero sabia que lo tenia bien merecido. No podía dormir se levanto tenia sed, fue a la cocina, la casa estaba oscuras no conseguía diferenciar nada hasta que choco con una mesa haciendo mucho ruido y cayéndose.

- ¿Qué haces? – le interrogo encendiendo la luz, estupendo Hermione con todos los camisones que hay en el mundo y le tienes que dejar uno que le queda pegado al cuerpo como un guante.

- Lo siento – le contesto ella desde el suelo – quería llegar a la cocina y no sabia donde estaba la luz – ella le observo, estaba con unos bóxer azul oscuro, los años y los entrenamientos habían hecho que su cuerpo estuviera muy formado, Anne agradeció que no hubiera mucha luz y que no pudiera ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Pues a ver utilizado tu varita.

- No tengo varita – él la miro con enfado, se acerco a ella y la ayudo a levantarse.

- Siéntate ahí – le dijo señalado el sofá - ¿Qué quieres de la cocina?

- Agua – contesto ella mientras le veía salir de la habitación, al cabo de unos minutos él volvió con un vaso que le entrego a ella, al dárselo sus manos se rozaron y sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos se quedaron así, pero rápidamente él aparto la mano y se dirigió nuevamente hacia su cuarto - ¿té molesta mi presencia? – el se paro pero no se dio la vuelta.

- Tengo sueño, además dije que no había problema en que te quedases esta noche, pero no recuerdo el momento en que además te tenía que dar conversación – ella no le contesto, quería decirle mil cosas pero era incapaz de abrir la boca, los nervios la estaban traicionando e hicieron que el vaso resbalada de su mano cayendo en el suelo y rompiéndose, ella rápidamente se agacho a recoger los pedazos de vidrio – estate quieta, solo me faltaría que te cortaras – entro en su cuarto y cogió su varita, apunto a los cristales y con unos movimiento de la varita hizo que estos desaparecieran – te has vuelto bastante torpe.

- Puede, pero tu te has vuelto bastante borde – ya estaba harta de la actitud arrogante que tenía.

- ¿Borde? O perdone la princesa Flint – dijo con desprecio – debe ser que estas acostumbrada a otro tipo de comportamiento.

- Sabes una cosa eres inaguantable, no sé quien te crees que eres, pero desde luego no tienes derecho a tratarme así.

- No tengo derecho – le grito acercándose a ella – llevo siete años esperando una explicación por tu parte y que es lo que me has dado hasta ahora, nada.

- Mira lo entiendas o no, aun no te puedo contar nada.

- No tu no lo entiendes, no me interesa, me da igual lo que le ocurra a la princesa Flint, porque no vuelves con el imbecil con el que estas casada y te dedicas a tus labores, sean las que sean –le digo mirándola de arriba abajo, ella no aguanto mas, levanto la mano para darle una torta, pero él le cogió la mano y la puso tras la espalda de ella y apretó el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo – no sé que es lo que te consiente tu maridito, pero ni se te ocurra volver a intentar eso – su voz sono ronca, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, Anne podía sentir la respiración de el en su rostro, y su pecho desnudo contra el suyo, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez mas por la proximidad de el, cerro su ojos intentando tranquilizarse y volver a respirar normal, pero cual fue su sorpresa al notar los labios de el contra los suyos, se quedo sorprendida y en el primer momento no respondió al beso, pero luego no se pudo resistir a algo en lo que pensaba todos los días, él soltó su brazo y ella coloco sus manos en su cuello, le revolvía el pelo, por un instante pensó en parar, pero la idea desapareció de su mente cuando él le empezó a besar el cuello y le desabrochaba el lazo del camisón, bajo las manos por sus caderas y la elevo, ella estrecho sus piernas en la cintura de el que comenzó a andar hacia la habitación.  
Apoyo una rodilla en la cama y se dejo caer suavemente, ella estaba debajo de el, no podían separarse, él le besaba el cuello y luego los hombros bajándole los tirantes del camisón, ella solo gemía con cada uno de los besos que él le daba. El se volvía loco con cada uno de los sensuales movimientos que ella hacia debajo de el.

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana dándole en el rostro, pero no quería abrir los ojos y ver que ella ya se había ido, que había vuelto a desaparecer de su cama durante la noche. Se sobresalto al sentir una pierna contra la suya abrió los ojos y miro al rostro que dormía placidamente a su lado, no se había ido, seguía ahí junto a el, le acaricio la mejilla y ella se movió un poco, pero siguió durmiendo, la beso en los labios y al cabo de unos segundos ella ya le respondía.

- Buenos días dormilona.

- Buenos días – le respondió estirándose - ¿Qué hora es?

- Las diez ¿A qué hora vendrá Malfoy a buscarte?

- Sobre la una, aun tengo tiempo – ella pudo notar como el rostro de el se ensombrecía - ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Vas a volver junto a él? – interrogo temiendo la respuesta que ella le podía dar.

- Si – contesto sin ninguna duda en su voz.

- ¿Eres feliz entonces?

- Que importa eso- no quería hablar de ese tema, solo quería que por unas horas mas desapareciera.

- A mí me importa, quiero sabe si lo de esta noche significo algo o si vas a salir por esa puerta para no volver a aparecer en siete años – contesto él elevando la voz.

- No me digas eso por favor – le dijo ella angustiada.

- Lo siento, solo quiero saber – vio tristeza en sus ojos y le contesto.

- No, no soy feliz no lo he sido desde que salí de Hogwarts, pero ese día tome una decisión y por ahora debo cargar con ella. Pero dame tiempo, no sé cuanto, pero dejare a Marcus, de verdad, pero aun no puedo hacerlo, ahora es importante que este junto a el.

- No lo entiendo, no comprendo como estas... – no siguió hablando ella le puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

- Por favor, no te lo puedo contar, aun no, pero te prometo que en cuanto pueda te lo diré todo, solo te pido que confíes en mi.

- Si te doy tiempo, me juras que me lo contaras todo.

- Sí.

- ¿Y qué te quedaras conmigo?

- Eso depende de ti, si aun quieres que este contigo.

- Dios – le dijo poniéndose sobre ella – no deseo otra cosa que estés conmigo día – añadió besándola – y noche – ella sonrió al notar la mirada de el.

- Oliver estoy cansada.

- Y yo, pero me tienes que compensar por siete años.

- Y tiene que ser todo hoy.

- Si – ella solo pudo reírse ante tal contestación.

- ¿Esta buena la comida? – pregunto Draco viéndola engullir como si no hubiese comido en años.

- Sí, esta bien y la tuya – contesto ella risueña.

- ¿Se puede saber que té pasa? – casi grito.

- Nada. ¿Qué tal lo pasaste con Ginny?

- Bien, fuimos a bailar y lo pasamos bien. Pero no me cambies de tema. ¿Algo te ocurre?

- ¿A mí? No – nego ella mientras probaba la comida del chico, que la miraba como si no la reconociera.

- Estas ojerosa y tienes una sonrisa tonta en la cara desde que te recogí.

- Estoy feliz por haber visto a mis amigos, solo es eso no me pasa nada más.

- Ya, pues cualquiera diría que has pasado la mejor noche de tu vida - el no siguió hablando viendo el sonrojo en las mejillas de ella y el brillo de sus ojos – te has acostado con Wood – Anne casi se atraganta en esos momentos.

- Pero que dices estas mal de la cabeza – contesto mientras revolvía su plato de comida.

- Si es eso, por eso tienes esa sonrisa estúpida en tu cara.

- No tengo ninguna sonrisa estupida. Además ¿y que si lo he hecho?

- Anne como se te ocurre, así te complicas mas la vida.

- No es verdad, además quiero dejar todo esto, ya estoy cansada de vivir así. Si averiguamos el plan que tienen ahora mismo, podremos hundir tanto a los mortifagos que aunque no acabáramos con todos, conseguiríamos debilitarlos tantos que no se podrían volver a levantar.

- Mira yo también quiero dejar esto, pero averiguar eso es lo más difícil que hemos hecho, solo a cinco personas les permiten ir a esas reuniones. Y no se dirá nada hasta el día que vayan a atacar.

- Si, pero una de esas personas es Marcus, tal vez podamos encontrar algo, sabemos que en unos tres meses se realizara el plan, así que intentare entrar a su despacho y averiguar todo lo que pueda.

- Es muy arriesgado y lo sabes – protesto el otro.

- Puede, pero no tenemos otra salida, si tu tienes otro plan mejor, solo dímelo.

- Mira es hora de volver, pensaremos bien todo, antes de hacer nada. ¿Vale?

- Lo que tu digas – pero a Draco no le pareció nada convincente su respuesta.


	9. Chapter 9

- Esto es lo último que ha enviado Draco – le pregunto Hermione a Remus que se encontraba mirando unos pergaminos.

- Si, sea lo que sea lo que tienen planeado, en menos de un mes lo harán, pero no saben más.

- Si no lo averiguamos pronto – añadió Harry – no podremos evitarlo, y tal vez sean ellos los que acaben con nosotros.

- No digas eso –dijo Hermione – seguro que lo conseguiremos – Harry miro a su novia y no se atrevió a contradecirla, pero sabia que si no evitaban el próximo ataque, seria la Orden del Fénix quien perdería, y le asustaba aun mas que algo le pudiera ocurrir a ella.

- Estas pálida – le dijo como saludo.

- Yo también me alegro de verte – respondió ella.

- Aunque te parezca imposible, no lo digo como una critica. Pareces enferma, llevas así unas semanas deberías ir a ver al médico – siguió mientras se sentaba en la mesa enfrente de ella.

- Marcus, por favor, tu preocupación va a terminar conmoviéndome, parece que fuera de verdad.

- Cree lo que té de la gana – termino él-

- Eso haré, gracias.

- Por una vez, no crees que podríamos cenar tranquilos y sin discutir.

- Tú eres quien me obliga a cenar contigo, si no quieres que discutamos, lo mejor sería que no cenáramos juntos – protesto ella.

- Mira al menos deberíamos guardar las apariencias.

- Las apariencias hace tiempo que no las guardamos, por favor si todo el mundo sabe lo de tus amantes..

- ¿Celosa? – rio él.

- Si Marcus, tengo tantos celos, que solo pensar en esas pobres chicas se me rompe el corazón, en el fondo cada día les estoy mas agradecida. Ahora si me disculpas me voy a mi habitación – nada mas se levanto, se sintió mareada, pero no quería estar mas tiempo allí, empezó a caminar, pero se tuvo que sujetar al marco de la puerta para no caerse.

- Anne ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto él acercándose a ella, pero no obtuvo contestación segundos después ella estaba desmayada en sus brazos.

Era imposible, no podía ser, no se podía haber atrevido, cuando el médico le dio la noticia, lo hubiera matado allí mismo, tenia que estar confundido, pero no el se lo repitió mil veces, no cabía lugar a dudas, paseaba por su habitación de un lado a otro intentando tomar una decisión, sentía ganas de matar a alguien, cuando oyó la puerta de la habitación de ella, salió rápidamente y la encontró junto a las escaleras.

- ¿Adónde vas?

- A la cocina.

- No – le grito sujetándola fuertemente por el brazo.

- ¿No qué? Ahora también me prohíbes ir a buscar algo de comida – ni siquiera cuando estaba enferma la iba a dejar en paz.

- ¿Quién fue?¿No puedo creer que te atrevieras? – el tono de voz de él cada vez era más alto y Anne cada vez estaba más confundida.

- Pero de que hablas – le contesto ella intentando soltar el brazo que el tenia aprisionado.

- ¿De que hablo? ¿Dímelo tu cariño con quien te acostaste? – la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro le estaba empezando a dar miedo.

- Estas desvariando – le dijo con ira en su voz, pero a la vez con miedo era posible que el lo hubiera descubierto que supiera lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Oliver.

- Si seguro claro es que te has quedado embarazada del aire – Anne no pudo emitir sonido alguno, embarazada, no podía ser, llevaba dentro de ella un hijo de Oliver, se sintió por un momento feliz, deseaba salir corriendo para contárselo a el, pero luego tuvo miedo al ver la mirada de furia de Marcus - ¿Quién es el padre? Dime a quien te tiraste. Porque mío seguro que no es, hace casi un año que prefiero no tocarte.

- Suéltame. No tengo nada que decirte – grito ella intentando soltarse y escapar.

- Eres una golfa – le grito y acto seguido le dio una bofetada, ella se fue hacia atrás y aunque el la intento sujetar no pudo ya era tarde, caía por las escaleras.

Cuando abrió los ojos Draco estaba sentado en una silla junto a ella, estaba en el Hospital San Mungo.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- No lo sé – contesto ella incorporándose.

- No te muevas – le dijo él volviendo a recostarla en la cama - te llevaste un buen golpe.

- ¿Un golpe? – interrogo ella y en ese momento se acordó de todo de Marcus de las escaleras del niño - ¿Él bebe? ¿Cómo esta él bebe?

- Anne él bebe... – no necesito oír mas, ver la cara de el fue suficiente para comprenderlo todo, sintió como algo se rompía en su interior algo que jamás volvería a pegarse y sabia que nunca nada volvería a ser igual – lo siento.

- Vete por favor quiero estar sola – le pidió ella dándole la espalda.

- Pero Anne no debes estar...

- Vete – le grito ella – vete de aquí – Draco se levanto y se encamino a la puerta pero antes de abrirla le dijo – si me necesitas llámame – y salió.

- ¿Cómo esta? – Marcus lo esperaba fuera de la habitación.

- Ya ha despertado pero no quiere ver a nadie, me ha echado – fue lo que el otro le contesto.

- Tal vez debería hablar con ella – hizo ademán de abrir la puerta pero Malfoy se lo impidio.

- No creo que sea buena idea Marcus.

- Te juro que no quería que pasara esto, estaba furioso y se me fue un poco la mano.

- Qué se te fue un poco la mano – grito Draco provocando que una enfermera que pasaba por allí lo mirase mal - Casi la matas, se te fue mas que un poco.

- Y que querías que hiciera, me engaño con alguien, se quedo embarazada de algún cabrón. Y te juro que no descansare hasta saber de quien y matarlo – prometio antes de desaparecer del hospital.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que Anne había salido del hospital, Draco la miraba desde el marco de la puerta, ella estaba sentada en la terraza mirando al horizonte, no hablaba con nadie ni siquiera con él, estaba preocupado por ella, no conseguía que se animara la mayor parte de las veces que estaban juntos, él le hablaba sin parar y ella ni siquiera se molestaba en contestarle. Además estaban esas miradas que a el mismo le estaban empezando a dar miedo, sabia que algo estaba planeando, aunque no sabia que era.

- Odio que te quedes en la puerta mirándome.

- No pensé que te dieras cuenta de que estaba aquí.

- Pues si, y no me gusta que me vigiles así.

- ¿Quieres que hablemos?

- No, no quiero, no quería ayer, ni anteayer, ni tampoco voy a querer mañana, lo único que deseo es que me dejes tranquila.

El no insistió, sabia que no valía la pena, se sentía responsable de lo que había pasado, sabia que no era la primera vez que Marcus le había puesto la mano encima, pero nunca había podido hacer nada para evitarlo, sin descubrirse, pero ahora ya le daba igual que mas daba si le descubrían, al menos la sacaría a ella de esa casa y la llevaría lejos donde nadie la volviera a dañar. No lo entendía, no comprendía como él la podía tratar así, estaba seguro que la amaba, lo podía ver cuando la miraba sin que ella se diera cuenta, o en el hospital cuando pensó que la había perdido, no lo entendía. Él estaba enamorado de Ginny y el solo pensar que le podía poner la mano encima le resultaba imposible, no quería hacer nada para dañarla, solo pensaba en protegerla cuidarla, alejar de ella todo lo malo, pero para Marcus era como una obsesión necesitaba controlarla, doblegarla.

Tenia que a ver algo, cualquier cosa que le diera alguna pista de lo que estaban planeando, nada no encontraba nada y cada vez le quedaba menos tiempo, volvió a mirar todos los documentos y pergaminos una y otra vez, entonces se fijo en el ordenador que tenia sobre su escritorio, un portátil, un instrumento muggle en el despacho de Marcus Flint, resultaba bastante irónico, no tenia nada que perder, sabia manejarlos bien, lo prendió, estupendo lo tiene bajo contraseña, probo unas cuantas cosas, ya se estaba empezando a desesperar cuando se le ocurrió una idea, bueno es la ultima opción no me queda tiempo, así que escribió, no se lo podía creer, esa era la contraseña, Anne, su contraseña era su nombre, increíble pensó, reviso todo lo que tenia en el ordenador, por Merlín no me lo puedo creer, esto es muy importante, debo decírselo lo antes posible a Draco. No tengo mucho tiempo.

Salió del despacho mirando que nadie la viera, y se dirigió a su habitación necesitaba hablar con Draco ya, se cambio de ropa, se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes, no sabia como lo haría, pero tenia que salir de la casa y encontrarse con el, abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encontró de frente con Marcus.

- ¿A donde vas? – le pregunto.

- Voy a salir al jardín a dar una vuelta, necesito un poco de aire.

- Iras después, quiero que vengas conmigo – le dijo sujetándola del brazo.

- Es así como quieres que hablemos siempre tirando de mí.

- Puedes venir por tu propio pie o te llevo yo.

- Prefiero ir sola gracias.

- Pues sígueme – y ella así lo hizo, al torcer un pasillo miro hacia atrás y pudo ver a Draco entrando en la casa, ella le hizo señales, pero el no entendió nada de lo que dijo. Cuando ella se dio cuenta había seguido a Marcus al sótano.

- Veras esto es – le dijo señalando un extraño objeto – es lo que en el mundo muggle se llama máquina de la verdad – ella sintió pánico en ese momento – mira es muy fácil – le dijo sujetando una de sus manos, le puso unos cables conectados a cada uno de sus dedos y le ato la mano a una argolla, ella se podía a ver resistido, pero sabia que seria inútil – veras, ahora yo te haré unas preguntas y tu me contestaras la verdad, o puedes mentir, pero por cada mentira que me digas, recibirás una descarga.

- Si quieres preguntarme algo, hazlo directamente.

- En serio crees que te creería.

- Tu mismo – contesto sonriendo.

- Bien, empecemos por una pregunta fácil. ¿Sientes algo por mí? – fue su primera pregunta.

- Si – contesto ella y en el rostro de el se formo una sonrisa –asco.

- ¿Con quien te acostaste? – en ese momento fue ella la que sonrió, segundos mas tarde la sonrisa había desaparecido, comenzó a sentir como por sus dedos subía una corriente que le recorría todo el cuerpo como si le desgarrada – OH no me digas que se me olvido decirte que si no contestas la máquina también te da descarga, soy mas despistado – ella lo miro con furia en los ojos.

- ¿Quieres matarme? No me importa, ya estoy muerta, da igual lo que hagas. Solo te digo que algún día te aseguro que acabaran contigo.

- Si claro ya me dirás quien – soltó una carcajada mientras la miraba.

- Harry, el te matara estoy segura.

- Eso quisieras tu, pero no ocurrirá, puede que Potter haya tenido suerte alguna vez, pero la suerte se le acaba a todo el mundo.

- ¿Crees que fue eso suerte? – pregunto ella – tan tonto eres.

- Si, puede que tenga un traidor en nuestras filas, pero te aseguro que lo que estoy planeando ahora para el, solo lo descubrirá cuando ya no lo pueda evitar - ¿Quién es el cabrón que te dejo embarazada? – ella guardo silencio y volvió a sentir como su cuerpo temblaba de dolor - ¿Cuánto crees que podrás aguantar? Solo dilo.

- No – contesto ella y sonrió, al cabo de unos segundos de nuevo el dolor, ya no podía aguantar mas, sus rodillas se doblaron y callo al suelo, sabia que si seguía así moriría, y en el fondo era lo que quería morir, volvió a sonreír, seria libre.

- No vale la pena, dime quien fue y acabemos con esto de una vez. ¿Por qué sonríes?

- Pensaba en ti – contesto ella - si morirás retorciéndote de dolor, si sufrirás mucho, es una lastima que no este allí para verlo.

- ¿Tanto me odias que me quieres ver morir? – en su voz se notaba la tristeza.

- ¿Tanto me odias tú a mí que me haces esto?

- Esto es solo culpa tuya si hablaras de una vez, todo acabaría.

- De acuerdo te contestare, hice el amor con una persona que me quiere y de la que yo estoy enamorada, no te voy a decir su nombre, pero no porque tema que tu le puedas hacer algo, sino porque sé que si él supiera la verdad te mataría y no quiero que el cargue con un asesinato. Ya acabaran contigo, la Orden del Fénix terminara contigo.

- ¿Qué sabes tú de la Orden? – Marcus se había quedado blanco, era imposible que supiera algo de la orden, solo los mortifagos y los propios miembros de la Orden sabían de su existencia como podía ser que ella supiera de su existencia, en ese momento se le paso una idea por la cabeza, ella leyó sus pensamientos y volvió a sonreír.

- Sí cariño – le dijo sarcásticamente.

- ¿Sí qué? – interrogo él temiendo la respuesta.

- Sí, si pertenezco a la Orden. Si yo le he pasado información y si gracias a mi Voldemort esta muerto – Marcus sintió tanta ira en su interior que no pudo evitar echarse sobre ella y empezar a golpearla, no podía ser, hubiera sospechado de cualquiera antes que de ella, nunca se había sentido tan traicionado. Se puso en pie, mientras ella seguía tendida en el suelo – no te gusto la sorpresa – le dijo ella casi sin poder hablar, el no contesto la miro con odio y le dio a un botón de la máquina, Anne empezó de nuevo a sentir las descargas por todo su cuerpo, oyó un golpe y después un grito, intento fijar su vista pero no veía nada, sintió que el dolor desaparecía y que alguien la sostenía.

- ¿Por qué has tenido que hacer esto? – oyó que alguien le decía.

- ¿Draco?

- Shhhh. Calla debemos salir de aquí lo antes posible.

Draco echo a correr lo más rápido que podía, iba a salir por la puerta principal, pero dos hombres se encontraban allí delante, si fuese solo no habría problema, pero llevándola a ella inconsciente en brazos iba a llamar bastante la atención, pensó en la chimenea, pero en el salón siempre solía haber gente, no en vano esa casa era el centro de los mortifagos, tuvo una idea y subió a la habitación de Marcus, dejo a Anne sobre un sillón cerro la puerta con llave y se puso a revolver entre los armarios hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, allí estaba la escoba, abrió la ventana, volvió a coger a la chica y se acomodo lo mejor que pudo con ella, con una mano sostenía la escoba y con otra el cuerpo inerte de su amiga, oyó como intentaban tirar la puerta abajo, así que no se lo pensó mas e inicio el vuelo.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry y Oliver se encontraban cenando sus amigos en la casa que compartían, solían reunirse un par de días por semana a cenar todos juntos, los gemelos también iban, pero tenían un nuevo invento para su tienda de bromas y lo estaban probando, y cuando eso ocurría lo mejor era mantenerse lo mas alejados de ellos que se pudiera.

- ¿Cuándo te reúnes con Draco? – interrogo Ron mientras devoraba la cena.

- Mañana en la noche – contesto Ginny -¿Por qué? Y no es una reunión Ron, es una cita.

- Curiosidad, no puedo preguntar, que hace mi hermanita – Ginny prefirió no contestarle, sabia que al final acabarían discutiendo y no quería arruinar la cena a los otros.

- Deja a tu hermana Ron – le regaño Hermione.

- Venga a vamos a cenar en paz por una vez – intento Harry poner paz – no pasa nada porque no discutamos, seria una nueva experiencia.

- ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento Oliver? – pregunto Hermione intentando calmar el ambiente, pero el no llego a contestar, un golpe y después un quejido se oyó en la parte de atrás de la casa.

Todos se levantaron corriendo con sus varitas en mano, al salir por la puerta trasera, se llevaron una sorpresa, Draco estaba de rodillas en el suelo intentando ponerse en pie con Anne en sus brazos, tenia una pequeña herida en la frente y de su brazo derecho brotaba sangre que caía por su mano, todos corrieron hacia ellos.

- No vengo solo Potter, lo siento – fue lo único que dijo mientras miraba al cielo. A Harry se le congelo la sangre por lo menos 20 hombres en escobas se dirigían hacia ellos.

- A la casa rápido, Ron ayuda a Draco – grito mientras alzaba su varita, junto a el se colocaron Hermione y Oliver empezaron a disparar hechizos, Ron fue a coger a Anne y Ginny intentaba ayudar a Draco a ponerse en pie, pero el se resistía a soltar a Anne.

- Malfoy suéltala – el no contestaba, solo la oprimía mas contra él – Malfoy no tenemos tiempo.

- Entrar de una vez – chillo Harry – no podremos retenerlos mucho tiempo.

- Draco deja que Ron la lleve – le suplicaba Ginny, pero el seguía en sus trece, intento levantarse pero el dolor de su brazo y el cansancio lo hizo derrumbarse.

- Maldita sea Malfoy, no es el mejor momento para que te pongas a hacer estupideces – vocifero Ron – Malfoy por favor, Draco – susurro – te prometo que la protegeré, no le ocurrirá nada.

- Yo a Ginny la protegería con mi vida, harás tú lo mismo por ella.

- Si, como si fuera ella, te lo juro – Draco soltó el abrazo y Ron la cogió de sus brazos.

- Hermione ayúdame, no puedo sola con él – su amiga así lo hizo, sostuvo a Draco por un brazo mientras Ginny lo hacia por el otro, siguieron a Ron a dentro de la casa mientras Oliver y Harry les seguían cubriéndoles la espalda.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? – pregunto Oliver cuando todos estaban dentro de la casa - ¿y alguien me puede explicar que esta pasando aquí? – se acerco a Ron que aun cargaba a Anne – yo la sostendré.

- No – grito Draco – tu me lo prometiste -le dijo a Ron – dijiste que la protegerías.

- Tranquilo no me separare de ella. Lo siento Oliver – le dijo mientras sujetaba mejor a la chica.

- Harry van a entrar de un momento a otro – le dijo Hermione.

- De acuerdo debemos salir de aquí, vamos a Hogwarts, allí estaremos a salvo y todo el mundo recibirá sus explicaciones – contesto mirando a Oliver que parecía totalmente perdido – además hay que avisar a Dumbledore. A al chimenea todos.

Harry ayudo a Ginny a sostener a Draco, para que fueran los dos juntos, después los siguió Hermione que miraba a su novio con miedo.

- Te seguiré enseguida, no te preocupes – le dijo él dándole un beso, Ron la siguió y después fue Oliver, cuando todos se habían ido, Harry se introdujo en la chimenea y en el momento en que comenzaba su viaje pudo distinguir a alguien entrando en la casa. En unos segundos se encontraba en su antiguo colegio, se empezó a sacudir la ceniza cuando unos brazos le rodearon el cuello.

- Tardaste mucho – le grito ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Pero que dices, solo vine unos minutos después de ti – ella en ese momento, solo pudo abrazarlo mas fuerte y él le respondió – tranquila, todo a salido bien, todo esta bien.

- Si esta vez si – le susurro ella al oído.

- Hermione esta vez y todas no lo dudes – le contesto él separándola la beso y le sonrió.

- Me alegro de que hayas llegado sano y salvo Harry – él pudo ver al profesor Dumbledore ofreciéndole la mano y detrás de el a Snape que le miraba con odio – hemos llevado a Anne y a Draco a la enfermería, supongo que vosotros también querréis descansar avisare al resto de los miembros de la orden de que están aquí, ha sido un día largo.

- Mas bien una noche – añadió Harry con una sonrisa.

- Bien, porque no vais a vuestra casa, ya sabéis donde se encuentra y mañana después de desayunar, hablaremos sobre todo lo que a pasado hoy.

Los chicos hicieron caso a su ex director y se dirigieron hacia Gryffindor, era una suerte que todavía fuera agosto y que ningún alumno se encontrara en esos momentos en el colegio, así tendrían toda la casa para ellos, nada mas llegar Ginny y Hermione se fueron a costar.

- Ahora si me vais a explicar – interrogo Oliver sentándose en uno de los sillones Harry se sentó enfrente de el y Ron lo hizo a su lado.

- Veras, Ron, Ginny, Hermione y yo pertenecemos a la Orden del Fénix, junto con otros muchos más aurores – Oliver se quedo blanco, llevaba dos años viviendo con Harry y nunca había sospechado nada – y Draco y Anne también, ellos estaban infiltrados entre los mortifagos, nos pasaban información sobre sus ataques y sus planes, eso salvo la vida a muchas personas.

- Incluidos nosotros – añadió Ron.

- Si incluidos nosotros – termino Harry

Dos días ya habían pasado desde que habían llegado a Hogwarts, Draco ya estaba casi recuperado, pero Anne seguía en el mismo estado, no conseguían que despertara, las heridas le habían curado bastante rápido, pero aun así no abría sus ojos, todos estaban preocupados por su estado.

- ¿Qué le puede ocurrir? – le pregunto Remus a la enfermera Pomfrey.

- No lo sé, no es algo físico, mas bien parece que no quisiera despertarse.

- ¿Por qué no iba a querer? Verdad que si quieres – dijo mirándola – por favor despierta te necesitamos, despiértate – Draco que se encontraba en la cama de al lado miraba el rostro sereno de la chica.

- Remusm Dumbledore te esta buscando – le dijo una voz desde la puerta.

- Gracias Oliver.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – le pregunto Oliver a Draco, pero ni siquiera le miro, se sentó en la cama de Anne y la observo.

- Estoy mejor, gracias pero no necesitamos nada – contesto secamente.

- Que es exactamente lo que té molesta – le pregunto el otro en el mismo tono de voz.

- Aparte de ti nada.

- Mira Malfoy la verdad es que tu opinión no me importa mucho y en el fondo los dos sabemos que no es a ti a quien he venido a ver.

- Si, por eso déjala en paz, no sé tenia que a ver liado contigo, eso lo complico todo, ya le dije que era un error.

- Tu que sabrás.

- Sé mucho mas que tu, se pasaba el día pensando en ti y cuando Marcus se entero de lo del - pero no siguió hablando, se dio cuenta de que casi había metido la pata.

- ¿Cuándo se dio cuenta de que?

- De... esa sonrisa estúpida con la que andaba todo el día, por tu culpa, la hizo sufrir mucho mas – Oliver se levanto rápidamente y fue hacia Draco, le cogió del cuello del pijama.

- Si ella hubiese estado conmigo no le hubiera ocurrido nada, y si es culpa mía debería serla tuya también, tu estabas junto a ella deberías haberla protegido.

- Basta – les grito alguien detrás de Oliver – me da igual quien creéis que es el culpable, no pienso dejarlos seguir metiendo gritos mientras ella sigue en la cama, queréis ayudarla, pues comportaros con la edad que se supone que tenéis.

- Harry yo...

- Que os calléis. Los dos – dijo cuando vio que Draco iba a decir algo cogió una silla y la puso a un lado de la cama, después fue a por otra y la dejo al otro lado, se sentó y dijo – yo voy a quedarme aquí sé que va a despertar, y querrá a la gente que la quiere cerca, vosotros podéis hacer lo que queráis, pero un solo grito y os echo a los dos de la enfermería.

Los dos chicos se miraron con odio y después miraron a Harry, Oliver se sentó en la silla que él había colocado y le cogió la mano a Anne.

Se sentía tan bien allí, miraba al cielo azul tendida en la hierba, se incorporo y dejo que su vista viajara por ese bonito lugar, estaba rodeada de flores y bosques, era tan perfecto pensó para ella.

- Demasiado perfecto ¿no te parece? – le dijo una voz a su lado sobresaltándola.

- ¿De donde has salido? – pregunto ella.

- Que importa eso. Soy...

- Sé quien eres.

- Bien ¿Quién soy? – quiso saber el con una sonrisa.

- Sirius Black.

- Sí. Aunque esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

- Mi padre – susurro ella.

- Bueno no esperaba que lo dijeras con entusiasmo, pero tampoco con ese tono de tristeza, supongo que hubieras preferido a alguien que no tuviera mi pasado.

- No, no es tu pasado, es que estas muerto – mas bien indico ella.

- OH es eso, no te preocupes, no estoy mal así.

- ¿Eres un fantasma?

- Yo no diría eso exactamente, porque en realidad solo estoy en tus sueños. Porque tu sabes que todo esto es un sueño.

- Si lo sé ¿Y qué? me gusta.

- Ya, pero no te puedes quedar aquí para siempre.

- No veo porque no, es un sitio muy bonito, mira a tu alrededor.

- Si es bonito, pero no es tu sitio. Te están esperando te necesitan junto a ellos para vencer, todavía no les has dicho el plan de los mortifagos.

- No me necesitan, solo traigo tristeza y sufrimiento, Oliver sufre por mi culpa y no quiero que así sea. Aquí no le causare daño a nadie.

- ¿Es eso lo que sientes de verdad?

- Si. Ojala nunca hubiera nacido.

- No digas eso, no te das cuenta que sin ti, todo hubiese sido distinto, que nada seria igual. Ven conmigo – le dijo levantándose y dándole la mano – quiero enseñarte una cosa – Anne acepto la mano que él le brindaba y según se puso en pie apareció en un cementerio, se parecía bastante al que había visto en el pensadero, había una chica allí también, estaba de espaldas, pero Anne la reconoció enseguida, ese pelo pelirrojo no dejaba lugar a dudas, era Ginny, se acercaron a ella, Sirius todavía la llevaba de la mano, ella no se percato de que estaban allí, solo lloraba en silencio, se dejo caer de rodillas y empezó a gritar, Anne miro la tumba Ron Weasley, apretó la mano de su padre, no podía ser Ron estaba vivo, empezó a leer del resto de las lápidas que había a su alrededor, Fred, George, Molly, y así hasta que leyó a todos los miembros de la familia Weasley, Sirius tiro de su mano y la acerco a otra Harry Potter era el nombre que allí traía.

- Pero Harry esta bien – le decía mirando a Sirius con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No, no esta bien. Tu no estabas allí para avisarle que Voldemort le iba a intentar matar, ese día Harry, Ron y Hermione perdieron la vida, tus avisos les salvaron la vida pero si nadie les advertía del peligro no lo podían impedir, todas esas personas están muertas porque tu no estabas allí, mira – Anne levanto sus ojos, y pudo ver a Draco que se acercaba a Ginny, el aun estaba vivo, Ginny giro su cabeza y le vio, se puso en pie y saco su varita, Draco hizo lo mismo y antes de que la pelirroja pudiera decir ni hacer nada, el le había danzado una maldición imperdonable, matándola.

- ¿Pero que hace? – grito Anne.

- Tu no estabas la noche que en el sótano mataron a aquel hombre, así que Marcus le consiguió convencer que la limpieza de la sangre era muy importante, de que debía unirse a ellos, es un mortifago, tu no estabas con él, no sintió compasión ni cariño por nadie, nunca conoció el amor, solo el odio.

- No – chillo Anne – por favor hasta que todo esto pare.

- Yo no puedo, eres tú la que debes hacerlo, despierta y vuelve con tus amigos.

- No puedo.

- Vuelve pequeña demuestra que eres fuerte.

- Duele demasiado.

- Lo sé, pero ya estas en la meta final, solo tienes que aguantar un poco mas, debes volver.

- ¿Si lo hago te volveré a ver?

- Algún día, espero que dentro de mucho tiempo.

- ¿Te puedo abrazar? – pregunto ella tímidamente.

- Por favor – contesto él abriendo sus brazos para recibir a su hija – todo estará bien ya lo veras, tienes que ser fuerte, tu madre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti – ella sonrió y lloro de felicidad por estar en los brazos de él.

Notaba como alguien le acariciaba el pelo, abrió sus ojos buscando a la persona y su rostro se lleno de felicidad.

- Anne por fin has despertado – grito abrazándola, el resto de personas que se encontraban en la habitación también se despertaron, Draco se levanto de su cama y se acerco a la de ella.

- Menudo susto nos has dado – le regaño – no me vuelvas a hacer esto en la vida.

- Lo intentare – le sonrió ella.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si Harry gracias, o eso creo –añadió intentando sentarse, Oliver y Harry la ayudaron – tengo hambre – todos se rieron ante tal observación - ¿Qué? Yo no le veo la gracia tengo hambre – volvió a repetir ella molesta.

- Ahora te traigo algo – le dijo Harry.

- No espera – le grito ella - ¿Qué día es hoy?

- Trece ¿Porque?

- Mierda. No tenemos mucho tiempo, piensan atacar Hogwarts el quince, quieren acabar con Dumbledore y destruir el colegio – todos se quedaron callados.

- ¿Estas segura de eso? – interrogo Draco.

- Sí. Harry alguna vez te di una mala información.

- No. Nunca.

- Pues vuelve a confiar esta vez también en mi.


	11. Chapter 11

Todos andaban de arriba abajo por el castillo preparándose para el ataque que tendrían al día siguiente, Anne les contó todo lo que había visto en el PC de Marcus, pero lamento no haber tenido todos los papeles que había sacado, así la información seria mucho mas acertada, no recordaba si vendrían por la puerta principal, si atravesarían el bosque prohibido o vendrían por el lago, no había tenido mucho tiempo para mirar los documentos y contaba examinarlos mas tarde.

Intentaba escribir todo lo que recordaba para ayudar lo mas que pudiera a sus amigos. Se había llamado a todos los miembros de la orden, intentando anticiparse al ataque lo mejor que podían, no tenían mucho tiempo para preparase y a ella no la dejaban levantarse aun de la cama eso le resultaba exasperante no poder ayudar mas, ni siquiera tenia una varita para ayudar a sus amigos, le había pedido a Dumbledore que le consiguiera una, pero el se negó, le dijo que tenia que descansar, que no se podía enfrentar a los mortifagos en ese estado, que se tenia que recuperar, pero no había tiempo y ellos necesitaban toda la ayuda posible, si Marcus no le hubiese roto la varita, pensó, se la había roto el día antes de que contrajera matrimonio con el, por su propia seguridad le había dicho, ella siempre pensó que era mas bien por la seguridad de el, estaba claro que no había olvidado el hechizo que ella le había echado.

Se asomo a la ventana, vio como Hagrid corría con su ballesta en la mano hacia el bosque prohibido, Ron y su hermana Ginny recitaban unos hechizos al lago, los gemelos que también estaban allí se elevaban en sus escobas.

- Deberías estar descansando.

- Dije que quería estar sola Draco ¿Qué es eso?- dijo mirando al chico que llevaba una bandeja en sus manos.

- Tu cena – le dijo poniendo la bandeja sobre la mesa que había junto a la cama y acostándola a ella, luego se la puso sobre las rodillas y metió la cuchara en la sopa que traía para dársela a comer.

- No se te ocurrirá – fue lo que le chillo quitándole la cuchara de la mano – no soy una cría a la que haya que cebar.

- Bueno tranquila, desde luego desde que te has despertado tienes un humor pésimo – ella no le contesto solo le lanzo una mirada de odio que no asusto para nada al chico – a que viene esa manía de estar sola.

- Necesito pensar y recordar todo para que no falte ningún detalle.

- Ya. ¿Es verdad que le has pedido a Harry que no deje entrar a Wood aquí?

- ¿Y qué si así es?

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Mira a mi no me gusta todo ahí que decirlo, pero puede que no sea tan malo, mientras estabas inconsciente, estuvo todo el tiempo ahí sujetándote la mano, no se movió ni para ir al baño – añadió con una sonrisa a la que ella no respondió - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada.

- Venga, mira bien con quien estas hablando si se te caía la baba con él, y ahora que lo tienes junto a ti, lo echas ya me explicaras que estas haciendo.

- Nada – volvió a repetir ella.

- No te entiendo de verdad que no te entiendo.

- Eso ya me lo habías dicho – le dijo apartando la bandeja en la mesita y recostándose en la cama dándole la espalda, el se sentó en la cama y le empezó a acariciar el pelo.

- Porque te haces daño innecesariamente – ella no le contesto, solo se refugio un poco mas en ese cuerpo que le daba calor hasta que se durmió.

- Es normal que este así – decía Ginny – en las cocinas mientras los elfos les servían, ella, Ron, Draco, Hermione Harry habían perdido la hora de la cena preparando el castillo, estaban algo nerviosos y no creían que podrían dormir en toda la noche – lo ha pasado mal y necesita un tiempo para pensar.

- No lo sé – dijo Harry – tal vez deberíamos sacarla de aquí antes de que todo esto empiece.

- No se iría – le contesto Draco – la conozco bien, ni en broma contemplaría esa opción. Solo esta un poco deprimida, se le pasara seguro.

- Es lógico tiene muchos traumas, y ahí cosas en la vida que no consigues olvidar por mucho que quieras – añadió Hermione mirando a Draco y luego bajando la mirada, Draco trago saliva y miro a su plato a Harry no se le paso por alto el gesto.

No sabia bien lo que pasaba pero la mirada de Hermione y Draco no le gusto, sintió como la furia crecía, sabia perfectamente que su relación con Draco había mejorado desde que salieron del colegio, pero durante su estancia en Hogwarts, el no había perdido oportunidad para molestar a los tres amigos, eso le hizo pensar al moreno que tal vez durante ese tiempo, el le había echo algo a Hermione, todo eso daba vueltas en cuestión de segundos por su cabeza y sin saber ni lo que hacia se levanto de la silla fue directo hacia el rubio, lo agarro del cuello y lo precipito contra una pared.

- Potter que haces te has vuelto loco – le chillaba Draco intentando soltarse.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? - le pregunto él apretándole mas el cuello, Hermione tiraba del brazo de Harry intentando que soltara el cuello del otro, mientras Ginny tiraba del otro brazo, esta lanzo una mirada asesina a su hermano que seguía en la mesa comiendo y mirando la escena.

- ¿Que? – pregunto inocentemente a su hermana.

- Ron, ayúdanos – dijo la chica entre dientes.

- Esta bien – dijo Ron – Harry suéltale.

- No hasta que no me diga que le hizo.

- No puedo hacer nada – añadió Ron mirando a su hermana que le miraba con ojos expectantes mientras pensaba si matar a su hermano con sus propias manos, Hermione le dio una mirada a Ron, este protesto y le devolvió la mirada a la chica – lo que hay que hacer, suéltale Harry, no fue él – el moreno aflojo un poco los dedos que apretaban el blanco cuello del Slytherin.

- ¿Qué significa que no fue él? – interrogo sin soltar la mano del apriete en que tenía al otro.

- Le quieres soltar de una vez, al final vas a conseguir que estas dos me mantén a mí por tu culpa, venga todos estamos nerviosos. Además hace tiempo de eso y no siempre es bueno remover el pasado, y si lo miras por el punto bueno, en realidad no paso nada tan grave como podía haber pasado. Es verdad que yo casi mato a aquel día a Draco también, pero era porque se estaba besando con mi hermana – dijo señalando a Ginny.

- Alguien – suspiro el niño que sobrevivió – me puede explicar de que demonios estáis hablando, porque tengo la sensación que todos me guardáis un secreto y que soy el único que no sabe nada – miro a su novia que aparta la mirada al suelo.

- Te acuerdas que en nuestro último año en Hogwarts expulsaron a Scott Trevory después de las navidades.

- Si – resoplo Harry sin entender nada – claro todo el mundo se entero ¿Y?

- Bien – siguió Hermione – la razón por la que lo echaron fue que él me... el intento...

Había entrado sin hacer ruido, sabia que ella le había pedio a Harry que no le dejara entrar en la enfermería y como su amigo no le quiso mentir le contó que era lo que ella quería, pero no lo entendía, porque no le quería ver, tal vez ya no le quisiera, pero si era eso entonces porque le había acariciado cuando se había despertado porque respondió al abrazo que él le dio, no lo comprendía.

Hay dormida parecía un ángel, su pelo estaba extendido por la almohada, se movía inquieta en sus sueños, le empezó a acariciar el pelo intentando calmar esos sueños que la mortificaban, pero ella al sentir la mano se despertó sobresaltada.

- Lo siento – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, mientras la miraba bajo el reflejo de la luna – no te quería despertar.

- No importa – dijo ella restregándose los ojos - ¿Por qué no estas durmiendo?

- No tenia sueña. ¿Qué soñabas?

- No me acuerdo.

- Pues parecía que tenias una pesadilla por la forma en que te agitabas.

- Pues no lo recuerdo – contesto ella molesta.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Oliver es tarde vete a dormir, mañana te aseguro que será un día difícil – le dijo.

- Si, pero lo será para todos. También para ti.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Hablar contigo, tiene algo de malo.

- No me apetece hablar Oliver.

- Porque no me quieres ver, que es lo que te he hecho para que me evites

- ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir? Necesitaras descansar.

- Tienes razón – le dijo el chico metiéndose entre las sabanas – déjame un sitito.

- Pero que crees que estas haciendo.

- No has dicho que deberíamos dormir. Pues eso dormir, la cama es pequeña échate un poco para allí.

- No, vete a tu cama.

- No pienso hacerlo.

- Pues yo quiero que lo hagas.

- Mira no sé que pasara mañana y tal vez nada salga como esperamos, pero hasta que eso ocurra no me pienso separar de ti, te guste o no.

- No comprendes que es por tu bien, no soy buena para ti – suspiro derrotada.

- Yo decido lo que es bueno para mí, no tú y sé que tú eres lo que quiero.

- Pues escoges mal. Utiliza la cabeza por una vez. Y vete.

- No. Mira te quiero desde que estábamos en tercero o en cuarto y no pienso dejarte, solo porque tu creas que no eres buena.

- Como puedes decir que me quieres si ya no me conoces.

- Claro que si, eres Anne, la que fue mí mejor amiga durante todos mis años de estudiante aquí, la que me obligaba a dejar de hablar de quidditch y me chillaba porque decía que estaba obsesionado.

- Oliver la persona que conociste ya no existe, no lo entiendes, no comprendes que esa niña murió el día que me case con él, toda la inocencia que tenia desapareció dentro de mi solo hay odio no queda nada de amor.

- No digas eso, yo sé que todavía esta ahí dentro, lo vi en tus ojos la otra noche y voy a hacer que vuelva a salir.

- Sabes lo que he tenido que hacer estos años para conseguir toda la información para la Orden.

- No, la verdad es que no, puedo intentar hacerme una idea, pero no lo sé – dijo él tristemente.

- Pues por eso, no lo sabes, he llegado a hacer cosas que me asqueaban y que hacían tanto daño que solo podía llorar para intentar que todo saliera fuera, pero un día las lágrimas se secaron y ya no quedo nada – sus ojos parecían tan lejos, su mirada estaba apagada.

- No me importa lo que hayas echo, sé quien eres, lo que eres, decidiste casarte con Flint porque así podrías ayudar y por eso yo te quiero ayudar a ti.

- No sé que es lo que esperas que pase pero yo no sé lo que quiero, ni..

- Lo entiendo, necesitas tiempo y por tercera vez, y espero que ultima – añadió con una sonrisa - te lo voy a dar, cuando estés preparada hablaremos de lo que quieras, me contaras todo lo que tu quieras, no te exigiré ni te reprochare nada, pero esta noche déjame dormir aquí contigo, no tenemos que hacer nada, solo quiero abrazarte y despertarme junto a ti nada mas – ella suspiro cerro sus ojos y se dejo abrazar por el, no le podía negar nada y sabia que eso seria un problema, porque cuando todo acabara ella se iría no podía estar con el, no le quería contar que durante unos días tuvo dentro de ella una parte de los dos, y que Marcus lo había matado y que ese día la había matado a ella también. Estaba tan a gusto en sus brazos, sentía su respiración en su nuca, mientras él le cogía una mano y la sujetaba por la cintura, derramo lágrimas en silencio dándose cuenta que iba a perder a la única persona que había querido en su vida y la única que le había querido a ella.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione despertó a mitad de la noche, se giro miro al otro lado de la cama estaba vació, se levanto y cogió la bata, salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras hasta la sala común, hay estaba asomado en una de las ventanas mirando al horizonte, ella se quedo sentada en las escaleras mirándole. Sabia que el se había sentido traicionado, pero entonces había pensado que lo mejor era no contárselo, sentía tanta vergüenza.

No lo entendía, no comprendía como sus amigos le habían ocultado eso durante tanto tiempo, que Ron le hubiera guardado ese secreto le carcomía por dentro, pero que ella no se lo hubiese contado, le dolió mucha mas aun. Había escuchado todo el relato sin decir nada y cuando terminaron de contárselo no tenía nada tampoco que decir, se sentía mas furioso de lo que nunca recordaba haber estado.

Yo estaba en mi habitación – había comenzado Hermione – estaba sola porque las demás chicas se habían ido por las vacaciones, estaba haciendo el trabajo para transformaciones cuando picaron a la puerta, era Trevory, le deje pasar fui idiota, no pensé que podría llegar a ocurrir nada malo, sabía lo que el sentía por mi, me lo había repetido muchas veces antes, pero cuando tu yo empezamos a salir en sexto curso, dejo de pedirme que saliera con el, de vez en cuando se me insinuaba, pero todo quedaba ahí, me dijo algo sobre que necesita un libro sobre pociones y que la bibliotecaria le había dicho que yo lo tenia, le conteste que ya sabia cual me decía, me acerque a mi mochila y saque el libro, cuando me di la vuelta el estaba justo pegado a mi, yo me separe y el me cogió por la cintura y me beso – en ese momento Hermione miro a su novio esperando algún gesto por su parte, pero al ver que ni tan siquiera la miraba decidió continuar con el relato – yo me aparte y le dije que no lo volviera a hacer, pero el no me contesto, me volvió a besar y yo le di una bofetada, que el me la devolvió, busque con la vista mi varita, pero el se dio cuenta y me azoto contra la cama antes de que tan siquiera la consiguiera ver, intente revolverme debajo de el pero no podía, el era mas fuerte que yo, así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió chillar, el me beso y yo le mordí el labio, eso no le gusto, me insulto y me dio otra bofetada, yo lloraba creí que no podría escapar, el me rasgaba la ropa, me tenia la boca tapada con una de sus manos y con la otra ... – Hermione se paro a respirar en esos momentos sentía que las lágrimas venían a sus ojos y esperaba que su novio la viniera a reconfortar pero no ocurrió, noto la mano de Ron cogiendo la suya y le sonrió – me tocaba, me quito mi ropa interior y en ese momento se separo un poco de mi para desabrochar sus pantalones, yo aproveche ese momento, junto a mi estaba el libro que me había venido a pedir prestado y le di con el con todas mis fuerzas en la cabeza, no pensé que le hiciera mucho efecto, pero fueron unos segundos que el se quedo atontado cuando aproveche para salir corriendo, corrí con todo lo que mis piernas daban bajando las escaleras, hasta que me di contra otro cuerpo y los dos caímos escaleras abajo, escuche maldiciones y luego unos brazos que me volvían a coger, pensé que era Trevory y intente zafarme de el, pero me confundí – Hermione no podía hablar mas, las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y sus palabras se convirtieron en sollozos incomprensibles.

Fue supongo que ahora puedo seguir yo – dijo Draco – yo había quedado con Ginny en su habitación, aprovechábamos que en la sala de Gryffindor solo estabais vosotros y cuatro mas para vernos – Draco pudo notar el fuego en los ojos del pelirrojo que lo miraba como si se le fuera a echar encima de un momento a otro – me había dado la contraseña para pasar por el retrato, habíamos quedado media hora después, pero a mi se me ocurrió ir antes y con unos cuantos hechizos dejar la habitación en plan romántico, pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando una especie de torbellino me tiro por las escaleras según estaba empezando a subir las escaleras, me alegre de estar solo en el segundo escalón, porque el golpe fue bastante fuerte, caí al suelo y entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que lo que me había tirado, era Hermione, estaba histérica completamente, lloraba sin parar y gritaba que la soltara que no la tocara, cuando intente ayudarla a levantarse, me fije en ella y vi un morada en su mejilla y su labio inferior sangraba sin parar, no entendía lo que estaba pasando hasta que vi a Trevory bajando corriendo las escalera diciendo un montón de incoherencias, cuando el me vio, me dijo que no podía estar allí que esa no era mi sala común, que me fuera, se acerco a Hermione y le cogió la mano, ella gritaba que la soltara, yo le empuje y la levante a ella del suelo, Trevory volvió a intentar cogerla y me puse en medio de los dos, la oía a ella detrás de mi sollozando y puede que entonces Hermione no me cayera bien, ni mucho menos entonces pensaba que llegaríamos a ser amigos, pero eso no significaba que fuera a dejar que ese tipo le hiciera nada, una cosa era insultar y meterte con las personas, pero otra muy diferente intentar abusar de una chica. Trevory intento darme un puñetazo, pero lo esquive y yo le di a él, le lance un puñetazo a la barbilla y otro al estomago, cuando se doblo aproveche para darle un rodillazo en la cara y se quedo tirado en el suelo, en ese momento entro Ginny seguida por Ron que como no sabia muy bien lo que había pasado y viendo a Hermione en ese estado quiso matarme a mi, ella le contó lo que había pasado y luego lo tuvimos que sujetar entre los tres para que no matara al imbecil ese que seguía en el suelo sin conocimiento, yo fui a avisar a Dumbledore y el resto es historia.

Después del relato se habían ido a acostar, Harry digo que tenia sueño y los demás lo siguieron sin decir nada, no le había dicho nada ni cuando se acostaron, siempre que dormían juntos, el le daba un beso de buenas noches y un te quiero, pero esa noche se acostó y le dio la espalda, a ella le había dolido mucho ese gesto, pero en cierta manera entendía que el estuviera dolido.

- Sigues haciendo eso – le dijo sin apartar la vista de la ventana – desde el primer curso bajabas a la sala y te sentabas ahí mirándome sin decirme nada.

- Siempre pensé que si estabas solo era porque lo necesitabas, no te quería molestar.

- Tu nunca me molestas – el silencio volvió a flotar en el ambiente – intento pensar una y mil veces que decirte.

- No tienes nada que decirme Harry eso ya no importa.

- Si que importa, no paro de pensar cual fue la razón por la que no me lo contaste ni tu ni Ron.

- No te enfades con Ron, el no tiene la culpa yo le pedí que no te lo dijera.

- Fue cuando me dijiste que te habías caído de la escoba, que Ron te había intentado enseñar a volar para darme una sorpresa a mi y por eso tenias el labio partido y ese moretón en tu mejilla.

- Si, aunque no lo creas siento haberte mentido.

- Ya, también era por eso por lo que venias en las noches a mi cama llorando diciendo que habías tenido una pesadilla.

- Si – volvió a contestar ella de nuevo acercándose a el que no se había movido de la ventana no se había girado ni un solo momento para mirarla, se cogió a su cintura, el le quito las manos y se giro mirándola – siento haberte defraudado – el la miro a los ojos.

- Como puedes creer que me has defraudado, Hermione el te hizo daño, yo tenia derecho a saberlo, lo hubiese...

- Por eso no te lo conté, no quería que hicieras nada, no podría soportar que te llegaran a expulsar. Te quería entonces y ahora te quiero cien veces mas.

- Prométeme que nunca, nunca sea lo que sea me volverás a ocultar nada, prométemelo.

- Te lo prometo – le dijo ella acariciándole la mejilla – jamás te volveré a esconder nada, pero tu prométeme que nunca te volverás a acostar dándome la espalda.

- De veras siento lo que hice, pero estaba confundido, creía que tenias suficiente confianza en mi para contármelo todo.

- Y la tengo Harry te lo juro, pero me sentía tan mal y tan avergonzada de que tu supieras que otro me había tocado, tenia miedo de que por eso me rechazadas.

- Eso nunca ocurrirá – le dijo cogiendola en brazos y subiendo las escaleras – y te lo voy a demostrar esta noche y todas las que me queden de vida.

- Harry – le susurro ella en el oído – tengo algo más que contarte – el chico suspiro no estaba seguro de que quisiera saber nada mas esa noche, ya había sido demasiado y al día siguiente tendrían la batalla mas importante de su vida, la dejo en el suelo en el descansillo de la primera planta, la miro a los ojos.

- Dime. Lo que sea – añadió después viendo la cara de duda que ella tenia.

- Te lo quería contar después de mañana, ya tendrás bastantes preocupaciones en la cabeza para además preocuparte por esto, pero necesito decírtelo – el chico trago saliva y espero lo que su novia le tuviera que decir – estoy embarazada – Harry se quedo mudo, miraba a su chica e intentaba asimilar lo que ella le había dicho.

- ¿Estas segura? – ella asintió con la cabeza, el puso su mano en el vientre de ella, sonrió como ella nunca lo había visto, la cogió de la cintura y la elevo en el aire – si – empezó a gritar – ja, no me lo puedo creer voy a ser padre – chillaba con ella en el aire, pudo oír pasos acelerados que se acercaban a ellos, vio a Ron, Draco y Ginny en pijama y con sus varitas en alto mirándolos perplejos, puso a su novia en el suelo, se dirigió hacia Ron – voy a ser padre amigo vamos a tener un niño, le enseñaremos a jugar a quidditch y al ajedrez, le compraremos una escoba para el, le daremos la capa y el mapa del merodeador cuando empiece a Hogwarts, le contaremos todo lo que sabemos sobre las chicas, que no es mucho y además le ...

- Harry cariño, el niño lo vas a tener conmigo no con Ron. Y además igual es una niña.

- Bueno eso no importa, le podemos enseñar igualmente, y le diremos que todos los chicos son malos, malos, malos – Hermione no pudo mas que sonreír ante tal contestación, Ron se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

- Me alegro mucho por ti, tranquila, supongo que se tranquilizara, algún día – añadió después mirando como su amigo daba saltos sin parar, no se estaba quieto mientras recibía un abrazo de la pelirroja, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta, miro a su hermana y luego a Draco que felicitaba a Hermione, volvió su vista a su hermana y otra vez a Draco - ¿desde cuando compartís pijama? – Ginny noto como su cara se ponía roja, al oír los gritos habían salido como estaban y no se habían dado cuenta de que ella solo estaba con la parte de arriba del pijama y Draco solamente llevaba la parte de abajo.

- No quiero hablar de esto contigo – fue lo único que ella contesto cogiendo a su novio de la mano y caminando escaleras arriba.

- Pero bueno, vuelve aquí inmediatamente.

- Ron – le llamo Hermione tirando del brazo de su amigo que aun seguía mirando hacia donde habían subido los otros dos – ¿serás el padrino verdad?

- ¿Qué? – interrogo cuando aparto la mirada de las escaleras – claro que si, lo dudabas acaso, yo educare a ese niño como dios manda. Porque con vosotros dos, seguro que acaba siendo un empollón que se pasa el día en la biblioteca, si no hubiese sido por mí, esa seguro que hubiera sido la vida de Harry.

- Ya vale – le contesto Hermione – pero de verdad ir pensando que tal vez pueda ser una niña.

- Entonces la encerraremos en casa - contesto el pelirrojo – para que no acabe así – dijo señalando hacia las escaleras – no señor no la dejaremos salir de casa – seguía diciendo mientras volvía a su habitación.

- Esta como una cabra – rió Hermione.

- Herm ¿Te casaras conmigo? – ella se quedo mirando a esos ojos verdes que la hacían perderse y olvidarse de todo.

- Acaso lo dudas – le dijo besándolo.

Ella aun seguía dormida, durante la noche se había hecho un sitio junto a su cuello y estaba tan bonita que no se atrevía a despertarla, pero debía hacerlo, la hora se aproximaba y el se debía ir ya.

Entraron a la estancia sin picar, no pensaron que se fueran a encontrar con sus amigos durmiendo en la misma cama.

- Perdón – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, Anne se movió a su lado y abrió despacio los ojos.

- ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí? – vio la cara de vergüenza de sus amigos y entonces se dio cuenta de la situación – no es lo que pensáis.

- No pensábamos nada – dijo Ron – nada de nada.

- Yo venia a traerte algo de ropa, pensé que querías estar vestida con algo mas que el pijama – le dijo Hermione dándole una bolsa.

- Gracias.

Las cosas iban a cien por el castillo, muchos de los alumnos del colegio que habían terminado se habían presentado voluntarios para ayudar a protegerlo, Draco observaba a los que habían venido, había mucha gente de todas las casas con la excepción de Slytering, en cierta manera era normal, los que no se habían pasado al lado oscuro, actuaban como si no pasara nada, intentando llevar una vida normal. En ese momento recordó a su padre, aun le dolía nunca creyó que el moriría por una de las informaciones que daría a la orden, pero en cierta manera tan bien pensó que era mejor así, si no el se encontraría también del otro lado y tal vez sería el quien lo tuviera que matar.

- Que no – grito Hermione – no lo pienses no lo haré.

- No seas cabezota, es por tu bien.

- OH si por mi bien, tu vas a estar fuera en primera fila y quieres que yo me esconda en el castillo.

- No es eso, quiero que te quedes con Anne – ella que veía la discusión iba a añadir algo pero se callo al oír la siguiente frase de Harry – además si algo te pasara a ti o a nuestro hijo –añadió poniendo su mano en el vientre de ella – no lo soportaría. Te guste o no a hora tienes que cuidarte mas y tú lo sabes – ella no le contesto, le miro durante un rato y después asintió con la cabeza- gracias por hacerme caso.

- Si bueno de acuerdo, pero que sepas que no pienso criar a este niño sola ósea que ya estas volviendo.

- Lo haré no te preocupes, no me ocurrirá nada ya lo veras. Bien entonces os quedareis aquí en la enfermería, Hermione tu tienes tu varita y os pondréis defender, además, no llegaran tan lejos ya lo veréis todo esta perfectamente calculado, vengan por donde vengan, acabaremos con ellos.

- Si – sonrió Hermione, el chico le dio un beso en los labios y salió – ten cuidado – le grito antes de que saliera por la puerta.

- Todo saldrá bien tranquila Hermione – le dijo Ron abrazando a su amiga – no te preocupes yo cuidare de él.

- ¿Y quien cuidara de ti? – le contesto la chica.

- Vamos ya me conoces, yo me se cuidar solo – le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Yo puedo cuidar de el – grito una chica desde la puerta.

- Luna – saludo Hermione – me alegro de verte y de que estés aquí.

- Gracias – dijo la chica si apartar los ojos del pelirrojo.

- Esta chica me pone nervioso – añadió Ron saliendo por la puerta seguido por Luna. Hermione miro a Anne y las dos no pudieron evitar echarse a reír. Oliver que aun seguía allí se acerco a Anne, y le dio un abrazo.

- Cuando todo acabe necesito hablar contigo. Es importante.

- De acuerdo.

La batalla final comenzaría en unos minutos, todos estaban nerviosos los mortifagos comenzaban su ataque por la puerta principal, eran bastantes.

Todos se encontraban agazapados esperando el momento justo en que Dumbledore les diera la orden de atacar, Harry podía sentir la respiración de Ron junto a el, pensaba si estaría ten nervioso como él, miro detrás de él y sonrió a Oliver, él le devolvió la sonrisa, Draco a su lado movía nerviosamente la varita entre sus manos y Ginny estaba más pálida que nunca, desde su posición podía verla temblar, levanto la vista hacia las ventanas de la enfermería, no se veía nada, pero sabia que dentro estaban Anne y Hermione suspiro al saber que al menos ella estaría a salvo.

Oyeron el grito de Dumbledore y salieron agitando sus varitas y lanzando hechizos a los mortifagos, estos ni siquiera se habían molestado en ocultarse, las capuchas que solían llevar no las tenían, estaba claro que no esperaban ser sorprendidos, se defendían como podían.

Ginny sintió como la cogían del brazo y la tiraban al suelo cuando un rayo rojo pasaba justo al lado de su cabeza, Draco la volvió a levantar – estate atenta, no te distraigas – todo pasaba muy rápido, la batalla estaba llegando a su fin, los mortifagos no esperaban resistencia y no estaban preparados para lo que allí se encontraron.

- Lo hemos conseguido – gritaba George levantando en brazos a Angelina - vencimos.

- Si – Ginny abrazaba a Draco - mientras él observaba el caos final de la batalla -¿no pareces contento?

- No sé, algo falla hay algo que no me gusta – miro a Harry que parecía opinar lo mismo que él.

- Ha sido demasiado fácil, en cinco minutos todo a acabado. Muy fácil.

- ¿Vistes a Flint? – Oliver llegaba corriendo frenando justo antes de llegar a Draco – no lo encuentro, lo he buscado, pero no esta, ¿Tu lo has visto? – en ese momento la sangre de Draco se helo, Marcus no era un cobarde, tenia que estar ahí, nunca se hubiese echado para atrás, entonces porque no estaba, algo fallaba pero que era no sabia lo que era, miraba a las personas felicitándose por su victoria. Harry saco un papel del bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón, dijo un conjuro y lo miro.

- ¿Por qué miras el mapa del merodeador? – interrogo Ron.

- Quiero saber si queda alguno.

- ¿Merodeador? – pregunto Draco – ¿donde he oído yo eso antes?

- Es un mapa del castillo te muestra donde esta todo el mundo y pasadizos que nadie conoce – en ese momento Draco recordó donde había oído antes ese nombre.

- Tienen uno – grito corriendo hacia dentro del castillo.

- Pero que dice, Harry – pero este no le contesto, solo miro un segundo el mapa y corrió siguiendo a Draco – pero que demonios pasa aquí – chillo Ron siguiendo a su amigo, oía a sus espaldas a Oliver corriendo detrás de él.

Cuando la puerta se abrió Hermione se giro para encontrarse con Harry pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que no era él.

- Trevory - chillo, Anne miro hacia donde su amiga tenia la vista fijada, recordaba a ese chico, era unos años más pequeño que ella, era de Gryffindor, entonces porque Hermione estaba tan pálida, la veía levantar la varita y lanzarle un hechizo al chico que esquivo, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba hasta que unos brazos la cogieron por detrás, se intento soltar pero no podía, miro a las manos que le sujetaban y en una de ellas pudo ver una anillo que no tardo en reconocer, grito e intento soltarse pegando patadas a su atacante.

Hermione se dio la vuelta al oír el grito de la chica, momento en que Trevory aprovecho a quitarle la varita de un manotazo, y la sujeto, Anne había conseguido soltarse después de haberle dado un pisotón y un cabezazo a su atacante, corrió hasta Hermione y la ayudo contra su atacante, le dio una patada en la parte posterior de la rodilla, el chico cayo al suelo por el golpe, Hermione consiguió soltarse y comenzaba a escapar hacia la puerta cuando oyó gemir a Anne, Trevory le había golpeado y estaba tendida en el suelo, Hermione retrocedió para ayudarla.

- No – le grito Anne – huye, corre, vete a buscar ayuda no te quedes aquí, corre por favor Hermione, corre – la chica se quedo inmovilizada unos segundos – corre, sal de aquí busca a Harry, corre por favor– y así lo hizo, corrió hacia la puerta y salió. Trevory se había levantado y la comenzó a seguir cojeando.

Anne estaba en el suelo y respiraba agitadamente cuando sintió un cuerpo sobre el suyo, su atacante se había sentado sobre ella a horcajadas, impidiendo cualquier movimiento.

- Me echabas de menos cariño.


	13. Chapter 13

Draco corría sin parar, como no lo había pensado antes, porque no se le había ocurrido, había oído lo del mapa del merodeador en una conversación pero nadie le explico que era, luego había ocurrido lo de Anne y se le había olvidado de aquello por completo.

- Mierda – oyó que alguien decía detrás de el, se paro y miro a Harry que no le quitaba los ojos al mapa – se han separado.

- ¿Se puede saber que pasa? – pregunto Ron cuando llego hasta sus amigos, apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas y empezó a respirar agitadamente.

- Se han separado – volvió a repetir Harry, le enseño a Draco el mapa y este volvió a correr, Harry se dio la vuelta y corrió en dirección contraria. Ron y Oliver los miraban sin saber que hacer.

- Yo sigo a Harry – dijo Ron.

- De acuerdo yo iré con Malfoy – los dos volvieron a echar a correr siguiendo cada uno a su amigo.

Lo matare, lo matare, eran los únicos pensamientos que corrian por la mente de Harry una y otra vez, si la toca lo mato, su sangre hervía en su interior, solo pensar en lo que le podía ocurrir a Hermione le volvía loco, acelero todavía mas, mientras su amigo intentaba seguirlo ahogado ya por el cansancio.

No sabia donde iba, sabia que él estaba detrás de ella, pero debía escapar, tenia que encontrar a Harry, en cuanto lo encontrara todo saldría bien. Vio la clase donde habían dado transformaciones los siete años que había estado estudiando allí, se adentro en la clase y la cerro, pero no lo consiguió, el chico había metido un pie y no pudo llegar a cerrarla, le comenzó a pegar patadas intentando echarle, pero él dio un empujón a la puerta y ella cayo hacia atrás.

- Bueno cuanto tiempo sin verte. ¿Cómo has estado? – ella no le contesto, se levanto rápidamente del suelo y se coloco detrás de la mesa de la profesora como si ese mueble la pudiera proteger – sabes he pensado mucho en ti en estos años.

- No puedo decir lo mismo – le contesto la chica.

- A lo mejor es porque a ti no te echaron de este estúpido colegio. Crees que he podido olvidar que me expulsaron por tu culpa.

- No fue mi culpa, fue solo tuya.

- No es verdad – le grito la chica se estremeció – todo fue por tu culpa, yo te quería, solo quería estar contigo, pero tu siempre me decías que no y luego empezases a salir con ese idiota de Potter. Una vez solo quería que fueras mía una sola vez pero la señorita Granger no podía poner las cosas fáciles, no ella no podía dejar las cosas así, hubiese sido muy fácil. Sabes que vida he tenido desde que me expulsaron, mis padres me echaron, se avergonzaban de su hijo, pero encontré una salida, me uní al señor oscuro, él me ayudo y me ofreció un trato, yo os había oído hablar del mapa del merodeador varias veces cuando te espiaba, así que con mucho trabajo y mucho tiempo conseguí hacer uno y se lo di a Flint a cambio de ti.

- ¿De mí?

- Si de ti, el y yo entraríamos dentro del castillo por uno de los pasadizos mientras los otros mataban a Dumbledore, tienes idea de la alegría que me lleve cuando vi que estabas sola con March en la enfermería. La suerte me acompañaba.

- Si me vas a matar porque no lo haces ya y te ahorras todo el discurso, me empiezas a cansar.

- Granger siempre igual, el orgullo por encima de todo. Crees que será tan fácil, no, he venido a que me des lo que me debes.

- Yo no te debo nada.

- Si que me lo debes, tenemos un tema pendiente ¿No lo recuerdas?

- Tu y yo no tenemos nada pendiente.

- Pero aun no lo entiendes – le volvió a gritar él.

- No eres tu quien no lo entiende – Trevory sintió como su cuerpo temblaba, se giro para ver quien había dicho esas palabras y se encontró con un puño en su cara, desde el suelo pudo ver quien le había golpeado y sintió pánico al ver a las dos personas que se encontraban ahora en la estancia.

- Hola – le saludo Ron con una sonrisa cerrando la puerta – pero mira quien esta aquí, nuestro antiguo compañero.

- Si – contesto Harry sacudiendo la mano con la que le había pegado – debe haber vuelto para recordar viejos tiempos – se sentó en la mesa de la profesora y miro a su novia, tenia los ojos llenos de lágrimas, le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, volvió a mirar al chico que aun se encontraba en el suelo temblando.

- Pues deberías haber venido otro día – añadió Ron apoyándose en la puerta – hoy tenemos un poco de lió.

- ¿Bueno y que crees que debemos hacer con él? - pregunto Harry inocentemente.

- ¿Que te parece un crucius? – contesto Ron como quien escoge el sabor de un helado.

- No – dijo Harry sonriendo – eso no inflige todo el dolor que yo quiero que él sienta.

- ¿Y si lo matamos directamente? – opino Ron – yo la verdad estoy cansado y quiero irme a dormir.

- Eso es demasiado fácil, no tienes imaginación – le regaño en broma su amigo.

- No tengo sueño y hambre – contesto el pelirrojo mientras se tocaba el estomago.

- No le he hecho nada – decía Trevory desde el suelo – puedes preguntarle no la he tocado.

- Cállate – le gritaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

- Yo sé lo que quiero hacer con él – dijo Hermione de pronto, todos la miraron – quiero que vaya a Azkaban.

- Pero Hermione – protesto su novio- quiero que sufra mucho.

- Eso es lo que yo quiero – le dijo sonriéndole y poniéndose junto a él – quiero que spiense durante todo el tiempo que le queda de vida que esta ahí por nuestra mano, recuerdas cuando Sirius nos contó su estancia allí, quiero que el soporte todo ese dolor.

- A mí me parece una buena idea – dijo el pelirrojo mirando a su amigo que no apartaba la vista del otro chico.

- Si eso es lo que tu quieres eso se hará – Hermione volvió a sonreír y le abrazo.

- Dios Harry. Anne esta en la enfermería ella...

- No te preocupes, Anne estara bien – le contesto él guiñándole un ojo.

- Me echabas de menos cariño.

- Acaso lo dudabas amor – le contesto con sarcasmo.

- Siempre igual, nunca me vas a respetar, me agota esta situación.

- Pues ya somos dos – añadió mientras se revolvía debajo de el, intentando liberarse.

- Si bueno, no te preocupes porque esto acaba aquí, adiós amor – acaricio su mejilla y fue bajando su mano hasta su cuello, le dio un beso en los labios y comenzó a apretar su cuello, ella se movía intentando soltarse, pero no lo conseguía, podía ver como el le miraba a los ojos para ver el miedo que sentía.

- No – alguien grito y Marcus sintió un peso que caía sobre él, apartándolo de ella – los dos cayeron al suelo separados mientras Anne se arrastraba lejos de ellos.

- Malfoy, no puedo creer mi suerte, tú eras el siguiente. Así no tendré que ir a buscarte.

- ¿Crees que te será tan fácil acabar conmigo? – contesto el rubio levantándose.

- Si – dijo mientras le lanzaba un hechizo, Draco vio un rayo rojo que se dirigía hacia él, le había pillado por sorpresa, pero algo ocurrió, alguien lo había interceptado.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

- Bueno el que faltaba. Wood ¿Qué tal estas? – pregunto sarcásticamente mientras le miraba.

- Te buscaba Flint – le contesto mientras se acercaba a Anne con la varita apuntando a Marcus - ¿Estas bien? – Anne asintió con la cabeza, Draco también se había colocado junto a ellos y apuntaba también al otro.

- Bueno cariño no te puedes quejar, dos héroes para ti solita. Sabes me pregunto si alguno de ellos era el padre – dijo mientras miraba a uno y luego al otro.

- Cállate – le grito Anne – no tienes derecho a hablar.

- ¿El padre? – interrogo Oliver.

- Oliver vete – le dijo ella.

- ¿Que? – estaba confundido - No me voy a ir.

- Que te vayas – le volvió a repetir ella.

- No – se nego.

- Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué razón tienes para que el se vaya? A lo mejor es que no quieres que él sepa la verdad.

- Cierra la boca de una vez – le dijo Draco propinándole un puñetazo mientras le quitaba su varita.

- Que pasa tenéis miedo de que Wood sepa lo del bebe – involuntariamente Draco miro a Oliver esperando su reacción echo que noto Marcus – fue el verdad Anne, fue él con quien te acostases – ella no le contesto se levanto del suelo y camino hacia una de las camas, se agacho y recogió la varita de Hermione.

- Crucius – Marcus se empezó a retorcer de dolor, mientras ella seguía sosteniendo el hechizo sobre él.

- Para – le ordeno Oliver sujetando su mano.

- Así que si fue él – respiraba agitadamente a causa del dolor, pero en su rostro seguía habiendo una sonrisa miro a Oliver – ¿qué se siente Wood? La he tenido durante siete años y tu una noche. Es buena en la cama verdad, a mí me volvía loco cuando la tenia debajo de mí y la oía gemir de esa manera, es increíble la manera en que se hable de piernas ¿verdad?.

- No me vas a hacer perder la paciencia Flint. Tu no la volverás a tocar.

- La pena fue lo del bebe, pero como comprenderás no iba a permitir que tuviera un hijo, un bastarlo.

- ¿Qué bebe? ¿De que habla Anne? – Oliver cada vez estaba más confundido, miraba a la chica esperando que ella le contestara.

- Si de que hablo Anne – ella no contesto volvió a levantar la varita, pero Oliver se lo impidió.

- Anne cuéntamelo – su tono de voz era de suplica.

- Si Anne cuéntaselo. Cuéntale como tu ibas a tener un hijo de él y sufriste un pequeño accidente.

- Cabrón – dijo Draco – déjala en paz.

- Anne – la llamo Oliver – es eso cierto ¿estabas embarazada de mí? – ella asintió con la cabeza no podía hablar, Oliver miro a Draco esperando una confirmación, pero este solo volvió a mirar a Marcus.

- Si, el lo descubrió, se volvió loco y me tiro por las escaleras, perdí al niño.

- Es una pena, seguro que hubiese salido tan guapo como su madre – Anne le apunto con la varita de nuevo, pero esta vez Oliver se la quito de las manos.

- Dámela- demando ella.

- No – se negó el guardándola - No pienso dejar que le mates.

- Es lo que merece – grito Draco.

- Puede, eso no lo voy a negar, pero no lo permitiré.

- Mato a mi hijo – le contesto ella – a nuestro hijo.

- Nuestro hijo – repitió Oliver.

- Déjame que lo haga Oliver, el no se merece otra cosa.

- Malditasea lo haré yo – dijo Draco.

- No, aquí nadie va a matar a nadie – Anne le miraba con ojos llenos de lagrimas que empezaban a caer por su rostro.

- No lo entiendes.

- Si te aseguro que lo comprendo perfectamente – le contesto mientras le secaba las lágrimas – porque no sabes las ganas que tengo de cogerlo por el cuello y rompérselo. Pero nosotros no somos unos vulgares asesinos, que lo juzguen y lo condenen, el jamás te volverá a hacer nada – Oliver a punto a Marcus y de su varita salieron cuerdas que lo atraparon – nunca lo volverás a ver te lo prometo.

Salieron al patio los mortifagos que no habían escapado y consiguieron sobrevivir, se encontraban aprisionados en una celda que el Dumbledore había conjurado. Oliver y Draco llevaron allí a Marcus. Anne vio a Hermione junto a Harry y corrió hacia ella, esta que la vio hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Estas bien? – se preguntaron las dos a la vez mientras se abrazaban se rieron y continuaron abrazaras un rato. Harry se acerco hasta ellas y abrazo a las dos.

- Por fin acabo todo, ya podemos vivir en paz – les dijo mientras las abrazaba.

- ¿Y los otros? ¿Todos están bien?– pregunto Anne y pudo ver una sombra de tristeza en los rostros de sus amigos, ellos le señalaron a un grupo de personas que estaban junto a un cuerpo inerte en el suelo.

Draco que se había acercado también hasta ellos, noto como su corazón daba un vuelco y se encamino hacia el grupo seguido por los otros. En el suelo muerto se encontraba Percy Weasley, tenia los ojos cerrados, junto a el de rodillas estaba Fred que lo miraba dejando caer lágrimas silenciosas, Draco abrazo a Ginny, Angelina tiraba de George hacia dentro del castillo, Harry y Hermione cogieron a Ron he hicieron lo mismo, solo quedaban Anne y Fred, ella se arrodillo junto a el y le cogió la mano.

- No sabia que Percy estaba aquí – al final él también había aparecido.

- No vino por nosotros – contesto el chico mirando el cuerpo de su hermano muerto.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Yo no quería – le dijo él – no quería.

- ¿De qué hablas Fred? – no entendía lo que el muchacho le intentaba decir.

- No quería hacerlo de verdad. Pero si Draco no hubiese tirado de Ginny y cuando vi que apuntaba a Ron... lo tuve que hacer, si no seria él quien estuviera muerto, de verdad que no quería no quise matar a mi hermano – Anne no supo que decirle en ese momento, solo lo abrazo y dejo que el llorase como un niño sobre su hombro hasta que se calmo – no se lo digas, que sigan creyendo que el había venido a ayudarnos, por favor no se lo digas.

- No lo haré Fred, nunca se lo diré a nadie.


	14. Chapter 14

Epilogo

Ya habían pasado cinco años desde que tuvo lugar la última batalla, desde entonces todos los años en esas fechas, volvían a Hogwarts a celebrar su victoria, todos se encontraban en el gran comedor cenando.

- James Sirius Potter ven aquí inmediatamente – Remus al oír eso solo pudo emitir una sonrisa al recordar a sus amigos y la pena que le daba Hermione y Harry, porque el parecido con los dos era innegable, físicamente era igual que James al igual que Harry, pero el niño tenía los ojos castaños de su madre, pero su personalidad cualquiera diría que era una mezcla de sus dos amigos.

- Si mami – pregunto el niño inocentemente.

- Haz el favor de comportarte y deja de tirar comida a Susan y a Erika.

- Lo siento mami – dijo el niño con una sonrisa en los labios – pero mami no deberías enfadarte es malo para él bebe – Hermione se quedo un momento mirando al niño y luego se volvió a sentar junto a su marido.

- Esto es culpa tuya – le dijo.

- Y se puede saber ¿Por qué? – protesto Harry.

- Aun no lo sé, pero estoy segura que tú eres el culpable

- Desde que esta de nuevo embarazada soy culpable hasta de que se le olviden las cosas, esta medio loca – todos en la mesa se empezaron a reír menos Hermione que le lanzo una mirada asesina.

Aun así eran muy felices y esperaban con mucha ilusión la llegada de su nuevo hijo, solo rezaban de vez en cuando para que no saliera tan travieso como James.

Todos se encontraba allí Draco y Ginny con su hija Erika, que había nacido meses después de James, era una Malfoy con su largo pelo rubio y esos ojos grises que caracterizaban a su padre. Como Ron siempre decía era una niña muy hermosa, aun teniendo una genética tan desdichada, Draco siempre prefería ignorar ese comentario y solía contestar que el no culpaba a Ginny y Ron tampoco debía hacerlo, cualquiera que los hubiera conocido antes, nunca hubiese podido llegar a creer que Malfoy hubiese encajado tan bien entre los Weasleys, pero asi era, hasta se podía llegar a decir que tenía una buen relación con Ron.

Anne y Oliver que al fin conseguían vivir juntos, no se habían casado, pero eran muy felices junto a su hija a la que le habían puesto el nombre de la madre de Anne, Susan. Ella parecía haber vuelto a reír junto al chico, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad y bromeaba, parecía que había olvidado todos los años de sufrimiento que había padecido, lo que nunca perdió, fue su amistad y unión con Draco, que al final tuvo que terminar admitiendo que tal vez Oliver era lo mejor que le había podido pasar a su amiga.

Y luego lo que había sido una sorpresa para todos, meses después de que acabase la guerra Ron se caso con Luna, algo que cogió por sorpresa a todos y más cuando supieron que ella estaba embarazada del que ahora era su hijo Robert, fue una gran celebración donde accedieron todos y Hermione repetía, no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos, no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos.

Angelina y George con su hija Evelin unos meses mayor que James y Erika que hablaba animadamente con su tío Fred que estaba junto a ellos, él no se había casado, la tienda de bromas que había abierto con su hermano le iba muy bien y siempre decía que le quitaba demasiado tiempo para andar buscando una mujer que era mas divertido conocer a varias y así saber cual era la adecuada, Anne muchas veces pensaba si se había perdonado la muerte de su hermano, seguía siendo el chico alegre que había sido, pero en sus ojos siempre se podía ver una nota de tristeza, cargaba con la culpa de haber matado a su hermano mayor y lo hacía solo, jamás le quiso decir a sus hermanos y padres que Percy había traicionado los valores que ellos les habían inculcado y no sería porque George no hubiera insistido, porque aunque nunca se llego ni siquiera a acercar al asunto, siempre supo que desde aquella tarde, Fred no volvió a ser el mismo chico de antes, pero como casi todo el mundo, lo asumió a que había sido uno de los peores días de su vida y había quedado marcado de por vida, nunca sospecho la verdadera razón por la que su hermano gemelo ya no era tan feliz como antes, ni porque con el tiempo se había ido separando de él.

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba encabezando la mesa y miraba a las personas que habían ayudado a que en el mundo mágico hubiera paz, un grupo que se había unido mas de lo que nunca nadie hubiese podido imaginar creando una alianza que nunca se rompería, se habían hecho amigos y entre todos habían formado una gran familia.


End file.
